Will you still love me?
by performerloverforever
Summary: Just when step-sisters Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray thought it would be just another family vacation, they meet the two people they were supposed to meet. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Finchel and Quick. Based on the movie Dirty Dancing. I do not owe anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have had finals week this week and I had to write a paper and prepare for my final exam! Anyways, I'm done with my Summer A term classes! I promise you that Never alone will be updated soon!  
As for this story, I got inspired to do a Dirty Dancing inspired story from Sabrina34268541! I swear, she literally helped me with this whole plot and always gave me fantastic ideas! I really wanted to write about Finchel and Quick. While I'll always love Finchel, I love Quick as much as I love Finchel! I also know that some people may not like Finchel and that's ok. So I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm always accepting suggestions for stories! Reviews are love to me!**

* * *

Summer 2012.

"You guys really are going to like this place. It's got everything you need from the pool to the spa! Oh! And I also heard they are doing theatre and dancing classes!"

17 year old Rachel could only nod as she pretended to listen while looking out the window. She has just graduated from high school and her mother and step-father Russell had practically taken both her and her step-sister, Quinn by force to what her parents liked to call a "family vacation". Rachel could only feel like it was punishment. She didn't feel like leaving New York. But you can't argue with your parents much when your 17 can you?

19 year old Quinn Fabray, who is next Rachel while Quinn's twin sister, Kitty Fabray is sitting by the left side widow, gives her a sympathetic look that Rachel knew all too well. She hated that look. She didn't like anything of it.

Quinn and Kitty met Rachel had meet when they were just 8 years old. Quinn's father, Russell, was a widow after his wife Lucy died due to complications from giving birth to Quinn and Kitty. Russell had taken up the responsibly of trying to fulfill the duties of a mother and father. He wasn't perfect but he did his best.

Russell had meet Shelby while he was at work. Russell was a very well-known doctor that made quite a living in Lima. Every hospital wanted him, and Russell would find himself traveling often to speak at conferences. Shelby had to take Rachel in for stiches after she busted her face on a wall at school. Once Shelby and Russell had made eye-contact, it was like love at first sight.

They ended up marrying about 2 years after they meet. It took a little while for Rachel, Kitty and Quinn to get used to each other. But in the end, they ended up loving each other as if they were real biological sisters.

"Girls! Are you two listening?"

Rachel and Quinn both jumped a little in their seats after Shelby asked them. They both looked at Shelby, and then back to each other, and then back to her. Kitty couldn't help but laugh. Rachel and Quinn give her a hard glare.

Kitty Fabray was something else. Compared to Quinn, she definitely would be described as a wild child in both Rachel's and Quinn's opinion. Kitty liked to flirt with a lot of boys growing up which often lead to her getting in trouble when her father would come home to see a man having his hands up her shirt. Kitty didn't really want to go to college and settled to being a waitress at a local bar in New York. As long as Kitty didn't show up wasted from work, the family was good.

Quinn was the first one to speak. "Yeah, Shelby. We're listening. What did you say the name of this resort was called again?"

"It's called the McKinley Resort! One of the best Resorts in Lima!" Shelby exclaimed.

Kitty mumbled under her breath. "I'd rather be in Hawaii then this place."

Quinn could only nod before leaning back into her seat. She couldn't even think about when the last time she went on vacation. Quinn had missed out on a lot of opportunities to go traveling with her family. Unlike Kitty, she had been fully dedicated to her studies at Yale University in California. She wanted to stay busy as much as possible. She spent a lot of her time being separated from her family. She already had finished her freshmen with all As in her classes both semesters. She wanted to do summer classes but her father wouldn't let her to them because he felt Quinn needed to relax.

Quinn could feel herself sigh. If only her father really knew why she was trying to stay busy. But that was a story for another day.

* * *

They arrive at McKinley after another 3 hours of driving. Once Rachel and Quinn step out, their mouths dropped.

The resort was big and beautiful. There was an outdoor pool that had a lifeguard on duty as well as basketball courts, volleyball nets and tents set up for different events. Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but be amazed that something this big and beautiful was in Lima.

"Well, do my eyes deceive me? Russell Fabray! How are you?"

Rachel and Quinn turned around and saw the owner of the McKinley resort. His badge read _Sandy Ryerson: Owner_. Sandy was practically bald and had glasses. He looked like he was in his late 50s to early 60s.

Russell shook Sandy's hand and smiled. "I'm doing great. And it look like you've lost some weight! How is your heart doing?"

Sandy smiled and bowed dramatically. "Thank you. Thank you. And my heart is doing fine. I'm still taking the medicine you gave me. And is this your wife and daughters?" Sandy asked while walking over to Shelby and the girls.

Russell smiled. "Yes. This is my wife, Shelby and my twin daughter, Quinn, Kitty, and my step-daughter Rachel."

Sandy smiled between Rachel and Shelby. "I can see the resemblance. How do you do Miss Shelby,' Sandy said while shaking Shelby's hand.

Shelby smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sandy. This is quite the lovely place you got here."

Sandy smiled. "Thank you. I try my best to keep in all in order. Speaking of which, I have the perfect cabin for you and your lovely girls, Russell." Sandy then whistled. "Kurt! Come over here and show our guests to their cabin! Now!"

"I'm coming!"

Rachel turned to see what looked like a boy about her age running towards her. He was very fashionably dressed even though he was in uniform. He was wearing gray slacks and a blue sweater even though it was in the middle of June.

Sandy huffed. "Finally, I swear you are really slow. Don't let it happen again. These people Kurt are my guests of honor! You are going to do whatever they tell you to do until I say you are done. Ok?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes sir."

Kurt then grabbed some of the bags that he could carry. When he reached down to grab Rachel's pick suitcase, Rachel stepped forward and grabbed it herself.

"I got it." She says politely.

Kurt looks at her sheepishly. "Are you sure? I can take it. It's no problem."

Rachel gives Kurt a critical look. "Really? Cause it looks like you got like four bags in your hand Kurt."

Before Kurt could say anything, Russell came beside Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders. "You heard what Mister Ryerson said young man. Please take my daughter's bag."

Kurt nodded and then took Rachel's bag out of her hands. Rachel gave him a sympathetic look as he carried all of their bags. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he struggled to lead the way to their cabins with five bags in his arms.

After about 15 minutes had gone by, they finally reached their cabin.

Kurt let go of the suitcases for a minute to get his keys out.

"Aww! Here we are. You guys will be staying in the King Cabin which is the nicest Cabin we have here. There is 24 hours room service provided for you. The maids will come around every morning to change your sheets." Kurt then handed Russell as few set of keys they could use to get in. "And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," Kurt says with a smile.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Even after lulling all of their suitcases, Kurt still managed to be very chivalrous.

Kitty then interrupted her train of thought. "Kurt, why don't take our suitcases in please?"

Rachel gave Quinn a worried look. Quinn did the same and before Kurt could even grab their suitcases, Rachel and Quinn both grabbed their suitcases and went to the door.

"That's okay Kurt. Rachel and I have it from here. You can go now okay?"

Kurt blinked after Quinn spoke fast. "Are you sure? I have no problem doing that."

Rachel and Quinn both gave him a warm smile. 'Kurt, you lulled all of our suitcases for 15 minutes, we can handle taking our stuff from here. But thank you very much. You're very sweet," Rachel said gently with a smile.

Kurt smiled in return and both Rachel and Quinn could see he was grateful that he didn't have to carry all five bags in. But he was just trying to do his job. "Ok. Thank you. Enjoy your stay." With that said, Kurt left.

* * *

"Mom! Russell! Quinn and I are going to look around!"

"Okay Rachel! Be safe!"

Rachel and Quinn then stepped out of the cabin. Quinn leaned against the wall of the cabin and took a deep breath.

"If I have to hear Kitty complain one more time about what is wrong with this place…." Quinn started.

"I know Quinn. Believe me, I know," Rachel soothed. "Come on. Let's go."

Quinn and Rachel then walked around the resort. It was a really nice place at night. There were lights decorated in the tress and lights in the pool. It was just about sunset and it was probably in the 70s. Not bad for a mid-June.

Quinn and Rachel decide to walk up to the restaurant area where they have their meals. They take a peak through the window to see a groups of boys dressed in their waiter uniforms and hear Mister Ryerson talking as they listen in.

"There are two kinds of help here," Sandy Ryerson states. "You waiters are all college guys, and I went to Yale and Harvard to you. And why did I do that? Why?" Sandy asked while all of them remain silent. Rachel could only guess Mister Ryerson was trying to intimidate them a little bit.

Mister Ryerson then starts again. "I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, your hair out of the soup and show the goddamn daughters a good time. ALL the daughters even the dogs", Mister Ryerson says firmly giving each of them a hard glare. "Schelp them out to the terrace, show them the stars. Romance them any way you want," Mister Ryerson rambles.

Then a man with shades and a man with a Mohawk walk in.

Rachel and Quinn's eyes went wide. Both of them were really good looking men. Not like any other men they have seen. They had to remember to breathe.

"Got that guys?" The man with the shades ask with a hint of amusement in his tone before turning to leave with the mo-hawked man to leave only to have Mister Ryerson stop him.

"Hey, hold it! Hold it."

The two men stop to stare on Mister Ryerson as he makes his way over. "Well if it isn't the entertainment staff," Mister Ryerson says with a hint of disgusted look on his face. As he is talking, more guys come in. All them wearing another type of uniform. Some of them have instruments in their hands.

Mister Ryerson then thrusts a finger to the man with the shades and the mo-hawked man. "Listen, wise asses, you got your own rules. Dance and Sing with the daughters. Teach them the mambo, the cha-cha, vocal techniques, anything they pay for. But that's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations and keep your hands OFF!" Mister Ryerson yells.

The man with the mo-hawk then turns towards the man with the shades. "Some ass in the woods maybe, but no conversation" the mo-hawked man mocks causing the rest of the people in the room to laugh.

"Watch it Puckerman," Mister Ryerson warns.

Rachel feels immediately attracted to the man with the shades. The man with the shades has dark brown, messy hair and freckles on his face. He is wearing a plaid shirt and jeans which compliments his body entirely. He was very broad but not too overly so. She knows that he would tower over her from where she's standing. He was that tall.

Quinn feels herself drawn to the man with the mo-hawk. Yeah, he definitely seems like a smart ass in her opinion and normally she doesn't go for guys like that. But…this guy seemed secretly sweet in her opinion. She could in his eyes and face that he could definitely is a kid at heart. It was kind of enduring.

Then a waiter with short, brown hair starts to speak to the man with the shades. "You think you can keep that straight, Finn? What you can and can't lay your hands on?" He asks.

Finn sighs and shakes his head. He then walks over to the waiter. "You just put your pickle on everyone's plate, college boy and leave the hard stuff to me and Puck." With that said, both men left. But they didn't leave without knocking a chair down from where the waiter was working.

Quinn and Rachel could help but giggle. That waiter had it coming.

* * *

A little while later, it was time for dinner. Rachel and Quinn had left soon after seeing Finn and Puck leave. They had to dress up for this dinner as it was appropriate to do so at a resort like McKinley. Everyone dressed up.

"Here we are! Sit down, sit down. I'll get some wine," Mister Ryerson says while holding out the chair for Shelby. Rachel sat next to Shelby while Quinn sat next to her father and Kitty sat in the middle.

"Thank you, Sandy," Shelby says after she sits.

The waiter that Quinn and Rachel saw earlier cam rot the table and helped Kitty into her chair. Both Rachel and Quinn gave each a nervous look. There was just something not right about this guy and both of them could feel. Kitty, however, beamed at the waiter and happily sat in the chair he offered her not realizing the looks on her sisters' faces.

Mister Ryerson then started introducing the waiter to the family. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, Rachel, Quinn and Kitty," Mister Ryerson says while pointing to each of the family members so the waiter could see who was who.

Then Mister Ryerson introduced the waiter. "This is your waiter, Brody Weston. New York University for Musical Theatre. Jessie, these people are my special guests. Give them anything they want. Enjoy," Mister Ryerson says before leaving.

After dinner, Shelby looks at the leftover food.

With a shake of her head, she says, "I can't eat all of this leftover food. Are they still starving children in Europe?" She asks Quinn.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "Try Southeast Asia, Shelby."

"Oh. Right."

Russell then turns to Jessie who is busy pouring water into Kitty's cup. "Brody, Quinn wants to send her leftovers to Southeast Asia. So anything we don't finish, you wrap up."

Quinn laughs. Sometimes she just loves her dad's sense of humor.

Mister Ryerson then comes over. "How are you guys doing?"

"Sandy, my Quinnie's going to change the world. She wants to go teach music to underdeveloped countries" Russell states proudly while leaning back in his chair.

Mister Ryerson then turns to Rachel. "And what are you going to do, Rachel?"

Rachel feels frozen on the spot. She is still waiting from her response from a couple of colleges. But the ne she really want to get into is NYADA. But she hasn't told her parents that she auditioned. Even if she makes it in, she wasn't sure if she would want to go considering the circumstance in her own life.

"Rachel?" Shelby asks.

Rachel flinches as she knocked out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"What are you going to do with your life?" Mister Ryerson ask again.

Rachel blushes from embarrassment. "Oh. Umm I'm still waiting for a few colleges but I think I want to be a teacher," She lies.

Quinn gives her sister a knowing look and Rachel just shrugs. Only Quinn knew what she wanted to be. But she also knew why Rachel was having a hard time. She also knew her parents may have a hard time at understanding.

Mister Ryerson then turns to Kitty. "And what are you going to do, Missy?"

Before Kitty can respond, Rachel replies to Mister Ryerson's question. "Oh! Kitty's going to decorate it!" Rachel exclaims causing Quinn to laugh. Kitty gives both of them a mean glare.

"Girls, please. "Shelby gently scolds.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Rachel says quietly.

Mister Ryerson then snaps his fingers in another directions. A boy with wavy, brown hair comes over to him and Mister Ryerson puts an arm around him.

"Russell, I want you to meet someone. My grandson Jessie Saint James. He goes to the University of Lima for business management."

Jessie looks over at Rachel and he smiles at her. Rachel smiles at him in return.

* * *

After dinner, Jessie and Rachel are dancing on the dance floor to some slow jazz music. Well even if you call it dancing. Jessie keeps stepping on her feet and his form is bad. Rachel knows he really should back up a little bit and give her some space for her feet to move but she makes it work.

"So are you going to major in English?" Jessie asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "No."

Jessie tilts his head to the side as if he's trying to figure her out. "Huh…you just seem like a quite girl. Likes to be mellow."

 _I wasn't always like this,_ Rachel thinks to herself.

"After the final show, I'm going to go to Mississippi with a couple of bust boys. Freedom riding," Jessie states proudly with a smirk.

 _Oh so he's going to be talking about himself all night. Lovely._

Rachel then sees Kitty and Brody dancing on the dance floor. Brody had changed out of his waiter outfit and was now in a tuxedo. Kitty looked like she was having the time of her life while Brody just smirked at her. Rachel felt her face turn into a hard glare. She really didn't have a good feeling about Brody. She sees Quinn looking at them too with the same facial expression.

 _Yeah, she's feeling the same way._

Then a microphone is turned on and Mister Ryerson steps out onto the stage where the live band is playing.

"Okay, let's give it up for our very own, William Schuester, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Brittany S. Pierce!"

Rachel freezes from dancing and looks up at the stage when she hears Finn's and Puck's name wondering if they are the same guys Quinn and her saw earlier. Sure enough, there stood the two men they saw along with a curly haired man who was the conductor with two girls with them. Santana was a beautiful Latina and Brittany was a pretty blonde. The girls gives the audience a sweet smiles and kisses as Finn, Puck and Will wave to the crowd.

Finn and Santana then grab microphones as Puck and Brittany walk to the middle of the dance floor. Then the beginning notes of _Sway_ hit Rachel's ears.

Rachel couldn't help the squeal that came from her lips. "Sway!"

Jessie smiles at her enthusiasm "Yeah! Come on!" Grabbing Rachel by the waist he tries to lead her to a waltz. Rachel, however, has her eyes focused on the beautiful voice of the one Finn Hudson.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play,_

 _Dane with me, make me sway._

 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,_

 _Hold me close, sway me more._

Rachel can't help but be amazed. She feels heat going through her skins as he sings. Yeah, his voice is a little rough but it's sexy for this song. Rachel then listens as Santana sings.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze,_

 _Bend with me, sway with ease,_

 _When we dance you have a way with me,_

 _Stay with me, Sway with me._

As Rachel listens to Finn and Santana sing, Quinn finds herself on the side of the stage watching Noah Puckerman and the beautiful Brittany S. Pierce dance to what looks like a waltz. Puck is wearing a black button down dress shirt with black slacks with a silver piece hanging around his neck. Brittany is wearing a beautiful pink dress with spaghetti straps.

 _They look so good together_ , Quinn thinks to herself.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor,_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you._

 _Only you have that magic technique,_

 _When we sway, I go weak._

Quinn can't help but be amazed at how Puck can be so focused for such a big goof. His eyes have never left Brittany's as he leads her through the room. Brittany is giving him just as much focus. She takes moment to marvel how handsome he is, he really was too attractive for his own good.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins,_

 _Long before, it begins._

 _Make me thrill as only you know how._

 _Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Puck lifts Brittany in the air and twirls her around making Quinn gasp. He really was a good dancer. She sees Brittany and Puck smile at each other as they continue to sway together.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor,_

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you._

 _Only you have the magic technique,_

 _When we swat, I go weak._

"Who is that?' Rachel asks Jessie motioning her head towards Finn and Santana. Even though she knew who they were, maybe Jessie may know a bit about them.

 _I can hear the sound of violins,_

 _Long before it begins._

 _Make me thrill as only you know how._

 _Sway me smooth, sway me now._ _  
_

"Oh them. They are the dance people. Here to keep the guests happy," Jessie huffs. Rachel could see Jessie looked more annoyed. Why is that?

Jessie scolds at both of the couples performing. "They shouldn't be showing off of each other. That's not going to sell lessons." Rachel rolls her eyes while Jessie isn't looking.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play,_

 _Dance with me, make me sway._

 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,_

 _Hold me close, sway me more._

Rachel looks to see Santana swaying forwards with Finn. Finn Hudson really was a good looking guy. She thought he looked good before with just a plaid shirt and jeans. But in a tuxedo? Geez, words do Finn no justice. Santana looks just as radiant a red gown. When she sees Finn and Santana's hands intertwined as they dance, Rachel frowns. Could they be dating?

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze,_

 _Bend with me, sway with ease._

 _When we dance you have a way with me,_

 _Stay with me, sway with me._

The songs ends and the crowd bursts into applause. Rachel claps for both of the couples performing. Once she sees the couples leave, she turns to Jessie.

"Jessie, it has been wonderful spending time with you this evening but I think I will be going to see my sister now."

Jessie smiles and grabs her hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. "The pleasure was mine. See you later," Jessie says before he leaves.

Rachel spots Quinn to the side of the stage. Quinn offers her a small and tired smile.

"How did the dancing with Jessie go?" Quinn asks.

"Umm, well he defiantly is trying to be chivalrous but…" Rachel starts.

"He's just weird?" Quinn interrupts.

"He's kind of rude. Especially towards the performers tonight."

Quinn nods. "I see."

Rachel and sighs and looks at the clock. It's right before midnight. Quinn and Rachel usually are in bed by now.

"Ready to go back?" Rachel asks.

Quinn smiles and nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

 **Thoughts? I know it's not exactly the way Dirty Dancing is, but please know I have had a lot of help writing this plot out so far. I wanted to do some modern music Glee has done in this story along with some Glee references. And I know there may be some questions around Rachel's and Quinn's past but that won't come out till later. I hope you enjoy this so far!**

 **Next: We'll get to some Finchel and Quick!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long it took me so long to update. Summer classes have gotten me very busy and I'm not home a whole lot. I got a review about this story about why I apparently tagged this as a Puckleberry story. I just wanted to be clear that this is NOT a Puckleberry story. I don't know how to tag characters in this story. This story is going to be focused on FINCHEL and QUICK. There is NO Puckleberry romance whatsoever. While this story is centered on Dirty Dancing events, both couples will have their own storyline that all ties together with this story. I hope this answer questions and clears up confusion. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

After Quinn and Rachel left, they decided to take the long way to go back home.

"Those performers were really good," Quinn commented.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah they were. Santana has a lovely voice and Finn's is….wow." Rachel breathes. Rachel felt a blush forming on her cheeks. Yeah, Finn's voice was something. He had a voice she never heard before. His voice was beautiful but also rough and sexy at the same time.

Quinn smirked. She could totally tell Rachel has a small crush on the young singer.

"What about Noah?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn in confusion. "What about Noah?"

"What did you think of him?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel thought for a moment. "I think he is a good dancer. But his partner I think was even better. I can't even move like that."

Quinn frowns. "Yeah. Right." Quinn could help but feel a little sad. Noah Puckerman was one of the most beautiful boys she's ever meet. But his partner looked gorgeous. Way gorgeous than her. They could very well be dating.

Rachel noticed Quinn change in behavior. "Why do you ask?"

Quinn shakes her head quickly. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you thought of him. That's all."

Rachel nods her head. Could Quinn possibly have a crush on Noah?

Quinn then interrupts Rachel's train of thought by yelling. "Hey Rachel, there's Kurt!"

Rachel turns around to see Kurt walking up a hill with three large watermelons. He seemed to be struggling.

"Let's help him," Quinn insists.

With a nod, Rachel and Quinn run the short distance to get to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! Wait! We'll help you!" Quinn yells.

Kurt gasps and turns around in horror. "What are you two doing out here? You guys can't be here. It's for staff members only", he hisses.

"We just want to help you," Rachel says while grabbing one watermelon and holding it in her hands.

Kurt scoffed. "I don't need any help. Please get going. I don't want to get in trouble or you guys either."

Rachel and Quinn smirked at each other. "Okay, if you don't need our help, we give you these back and we'll be on our way then," Quinn says.

Then at the same time, they dump the watermelons in Kurt's arms, causing him to stumble. As Rachel and Quinn start to walk away, they hear Kurt yell. "Hey! Hold on. I could really use some help. Please."

Rachel and Quinn turn around and take the watermelons back from Kurt.

Kurt sighs and smiles at them. "Thank you. They always send me to do the heavy lifting. Honestly, I'm not that into doing the heavy lifting."

"Don't worry. It's not a problem," Rachel says.

Kurt then frowns. "Ok, but because I like both of you, I need you to promise me that you won't tell your parents or Sandy where I'm took you guys. Sandy will have my head if he found out."

Rachel and Quinn nod. "Okay," They agree in unison.

"Good. Come on."

As Rachel and Quinn follow Kurt up the hill. Kurt starts to ask them questions.

"So how old are you guys?"

Quinn answers first. "I'm 19 and Rachel is 17."

Kurt turns to beams at Rachel. "I'm 17 too."

Rachel smiles back. "Did you go to school here in Lima?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah I graduated this year."

"Me too."

"Where did you guys go to school?"

"We went to a private school in New York. Now, I'm going to Yale," Quinn answers.

Kurt stops and stares at the girls with a huge smile. "New York!? I love New York! I'm going to start going to NYADA in the fall!"

"You like music?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I love music! I love Broadway too! I'm also a big fan of fashion. As you can tell," Kurt answers while motioning to his sweater and slacks.

Quinn chuckles in amusement. "I can tell."

"Do you guys like music?"

Rachel and Quinn look at each other for a moment. Quinn then answers. "Well, I love music but not as much as my step sister does. You ought to hear her voice. She's probably the next Barbra Streisand. "

Kurt turns to Rachel. "You love to sing? You need to sing to me!"

Rachel blushes. "I'm not that good," she says quietly.

Quinn gives her a sympathetic look. "Rachel, you are wonderful."

"Quinn!" Rachel snaps causing Kurt and Quinn to jump. "Just please. Let's not get into this."

Rachel then starts to continue walking going up the hill.

Kurt hurries up to her "Rachel wait! You don't' know where you going!"

It's quiet after that. Quinn could feel the thickness in the air as Kurt leads them up the hill. She knows Rachel doesn't like to bring up music a whole lot. But Rachel is a wonderful singer. If only she believed in herself as others did. Yeah. If only.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kurt reaches the side doors. With kick, the door swings open.

Rachel and Quinn's mouths drop.

All over the room are people dancing. Everywhere along with some people singing. A lot of the girls were dressed in spaghetti strapped tops and jeans. Some of them were wearing worn out dresses. Some of the men weren't wearing any shirts and were just wearing jeans. All of them looked like they knew what they were doing.

Quinn and Rachel both tried not to look flustered as they saw some VERY inappropriate touching.

Then another male voice interrupts them at a distance. "Hey!"

They turn to see a male with black, gelled hair making his way over to Kurt. Kurt beams and reaches over to kiss the man. Rachel and Quinn eyes go wide at the action.

Breaking away, Kurt introduces Rachel and Quinn. "Quinn, Rachel, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

Rachel smiles and sticks out her hand. "Mister Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaine shakes her hand in return and then shakes Quinn's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies too. But you can call me Blaine."

"Of course." Quinn says.

Then the group hears yelling and whooping. Blaine then smiles at the distance. 'Finally. Their back!"

Turing around, Quinn and Rachel see Finn, Santana, Noah and Brittany walk in.

Kurt then turns to Rachel and points at Finn. "That's my step-brother Finn Hudson! He's been working here for the past four years! He got me the job here for the summer!"

Rachel turns to see Finn going up on the stage. But without Santana. Rachel sees to find Santana dancing with Brittany.

 _Are they dating?_ Rachel wonders.

Santana then leans in to kiss Brittany.

 _Okay. I guess that answers my question._

Turning back to Finn Hudson, he see him giving a complicated shake to a blonde hair man.

"Get on up there Huddy!" She hears the blond man say. "Let's hear ya!"

Finn then grabs the microphone and then the opening notes of _Hello, I Love You_ starts to play. Forgetting her sister, Rachel turns her whole body towards Finn Hudson at 100% full attention.

While Rachel is watching Finn, Quinn has her eyes on one Noah Puckerman. He's wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. It might have been simple, But man did her wear the clothes well.

Quinn feels her breath stop as Noah makes his way to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Lady Hummel! What's she doing here?" Noah asks while looking at Quinn. It was then Noah and Quinn make eye contact. In his eyes, Quinn could see the goofball she saw in the restaurant. But also something else. What it could be? She doesn't know.

"She came with me along with her sister. They are with me Puck," Kurt answers while dancing with Blaine.

"I-I helped carry watermelons," Quinn stutters as Noah approaches her. Quinn is certain her face in on fire as Noah stares at her.

Puck then smiles.

 _Good God. His smile is beautiful_ Quinn thinks.

Puck then grabs her hand and starts to pull her towards the dance floor. Quinn feels goosebumps tingle all over her arm. "Come on," He says to her.

Quinn shakes her head gently. "Oh no. I-"

"Trust me." Puck says gently.

Quinn looks at Kurt with hesitant just shrugs and continues dancing with Blaine.

Looking back at Puck she nods gently and starts to follow him to the dance floor. She knows she really shouldn't trust herself to a man she doesn't even know. But for some reason…it just feels right. Once they make it to the dance floor, Quinn looks around the floor to see how people are moving. Only to feel Puck's hand cup her cheek and make her look at him.

"Watch my eyes and bend your knees," He commands. Doing as he says, she starts to roll her hips to the beat and Puck matches it. "Good."

Quinn nods and gives him a small smile. She knows he's probably just being kind. There's no way she can be as good as a dancer as he is. Puck then grabs Quinn's arms around his neck as the dancing increases. Quinn couldn't help but have a big smile on her face as she dances with him.

While Quinn is dancing with Noah, Rachel is lost in awe of Finn Hudson's singing voice. He really was too talented for his own good. Rachel could only stare as Finn starts moving around the room with the microphone as he dances to the ladies on the floor. She sees Santana roll her eyes and smile as he makes his way over to where Brittany and Santana are dancing.

Finn then turns to her. His eyes are amber and dark as stares at her.

" _She holds her head so high,_

 _Like a statue in the sky._

 _Her arms are wicked and her legs are long._

 _When she moves my brain scream this song!"_

Finn then reaches out and strokes her arm, leaving goosebumps all over it. She feels like she might faint by just one touch of him. Rachel and Finn keep in eye contact for a brief moment before Finn leaves to go please the other people in the group. Finn Hudson doesn't even know what he's doing to her.

Feeling like she might turn to a pile of goo, she turns and makes her way to Kurt and Blaine. Looking for her sister, she sees her dancing with Noah appearing to be enjoying herself. Her eyes go wide.

 _Quinn is dancing? She never likes to dance!_

"Are you having fun, Rachel? Could you imagine doing this on the main floor? Sandy would have a heart attack!" Kurt says interrupting Rachel's train of thought.

She could only smile and shake her head. This place was something alright.

"Yeah, he definitely would," says a husky, masculine voice behind her.

Rachel feels the hair at the back of neck go up as she turns around. Finn Hudson is right behind her. He was sweaty from wearing his plaid shirt and long jeans. Finn really was too handsome for his own good.

Kur then comes over and gives Finn a fist bump. "Finn! You were great tonight. But I do think you and Santana got a little too involved in the song," Kurt commented.

Finn snorts at his brother and shakes his head. "Kurt, Santana and I have been doing to that number for the longest time. It doesn't help to change things up a bit."

Kurt shakes his head back to him. "Whatever Finn. Anyways, there is someone I want you to meet." Kurt then pulls Rachel to his side. "Have you meet Rachel Finn? She's staying here for the summer."

Finn then looks down at Rachel as Rachel looks up at him. He really was tall. Probably a whole foot taller than her. Rachel really hopes he doesn't see her blush.

"Hey," Finn says.

Dear God. He's talking to her.

"Umm, Hi," she says quietly.

Both of the then just stare at each other as if they were waiting for one of them to say something. Rachel was feeling super lost staring into Finn's eyes trying to figure him out. He has a mix of emotion in his eyes. Rather mischievous and mysterious.

Before Rachel could say anything else, Finn beats her to it. "Well, I hope you enjoy you're summer." With that said, Finn then walks away.

Rachel looks down at feet in frustration. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she complement his singing?

 _Damn it, Rachel._

Kurt ten comes up and puts his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior. He doesn't have the best of manners."

Rachel could only nod.

At that moment, Quinn comes over. Quinn's has a light sheen of sweat on her face and has a big smile of her face. Rachel stares at her in disbelief. Quinn really got into it.

"Hey!" Quinn yells.

"Hey", Rachel says.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asks.

Rachel look at Finn, who is busy drinking with Noah. With a sad nod to her head she says. "Yeah."

Yeah, So much for a fun night.

* * *

"No!"

"Rachel-"

"No! I'm not doing singing lessons mom!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Calm down!" Shelby yells.

Rachel takes a breath before continuing. "Mom, it's not like I'm going to learn anything new. I've had private lessons since I was 4!"

Shelby outs a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, you haven't sung in about a year. You need to get back out there."

Rachel shakes her head. "Mom, these lessons are going to be useless."

"Just give it a try Rachel. You never know. You might find that you enjoy yourself. Just try a week," Shelby begs.

Rachel looks down at her feet and shakes her head. She could tell she wasn't going to win this fight. Looking up at Shelby, she nods. "Okay. But one week."

Shelby smiles and gives Rachela hug. Whispering in her ear, she says "You're not going to regret it. I hear the person who teaches lessons is one of the best."

Rachel could only nod. She could only hope Shelby was right.

* * *

"Okay, Quinn says to herself while looking a map of the resort. "I believe this is it."

Looking up at her map, she see the sign saying _Dance Lessons with Mir. Noah Puckerman_. Walking in, she sees an open, big gray room with a couple of full body mirrors. Looking down at her dance wear (which consists of sweatpants and a t-shirt), she starts to stretch to warm up while waiting for Puck.

"Hey."

Quinn turns to see Noah Puckerman in a black tank top and basketball shorts. Quinn's eyes go wide. Puck is much built and she could see his muscles ripping as he moves.

"Hi," Quinn says nervously.

Puck tilted is head as he studied her. "You're that girl I dance with yesterday, right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well, you did pretty well," He complemented.

"Thanks."

"But you do need some help though!" Pucks signs while stretching his arms over his head.

Quinn could only blush. She knew she wasn't the best of a dancer. She didn't even think that she would be as good as Puck.

Puck must have noticed Quinn's embarrassment. "Hey, it's alright. That's what I'm here for," Puck says softly. "You ready to get started?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah."

Puck smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. "Okay, I want to you to put your left hand on my shoulder and put your right hand in mind but keep your hand slanted."

Doing as he says, she looks up at him. "Like that?"

Puck nods. "Just like that. Now we're going to follow a 1-2-3-4 pattern. Now follow my lead."

After an hours of dance lessons, Quinn and Puck are stretching.

"You did well today," Puck complimented.

Quinn gives him a small smile. "Thank you Mister Puckerman."

"Call me Puck?"

"What? But you're a teacher."

"So? You're friends with Lady Hummel. Besides, I don't do the professional act shit."

Quinn looks down in embarrassment. "Okay.'

"How old are you?"

Quinn could only blink. "I'm 19," she says quickly.

"Cool."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm 22."

Quinn really wanted to ask if he was dating anyone. She knew she was falling for Noah but she didn't want to get in too deep then she already was.

"You're partner you dance with is great," she complimented.

"Who Brittany? Yeah, she's great. She's sexy alight. Too bad she don't play for my team. Not that I care. No girls can hold down the Puckasaurus."

Quinn felt her heart go down to her stomach. That's really how he thought about girls? "Oh. Ok."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Puck asks while grabbing his bag completely oblivious.

Quinn quickly gets up and grabs her bag. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

 _You're so stupid Quinn. Very stupid._

* * *

Rachel could only stare at the music and dance building in distaste. She really didn't want to go in there. She knew her mother only wanted to help, but she really didn't want to be pushed into it.

Taking a deep breathe Rachel walks into the building and into the music room. There is a piano already in there along with a space for a band there. Rachel approaches the piano and touches the piano. She hasn't been near a piano for this reason in almost a year. Feeling some very overwhelming sadness, she turns away and puts her finger over her eyes to try and prevent tears.

"Miss Berry?"

Rachel gasp and takes a deep breathe to make it look like she wasn't on the verge of crying. Turning around her face drops in shock.

Finn Hudson is standing right there with a backpack. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans again. His hair is messy on top of his head but he looked just a beautiful in her opinion.

"Miss Berry," He asks again interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes. That's me" Rachel says quickly.

Finn nods his head. "Pleased to meet you Miss Berry. I'm Finn Hudson. I'm the music instructor here." Finn reaches his hand out to shake and Rachel shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Hudson."

Finn looks at her for a moment and then his eyes go wide in realization. "Wait, you're that girl from last night aren't you." When Rachel nodded her head, Finn eyes go darker. "Please tell me Sandy or your parents don't know about this."

"They don't," Rachel says gently.

Finn take a sign of relief. "Thank God. We would get our asses fired for letting you in our area. Kurt just doesn't think sometimes."

"Well, I promise Mister Hudson, we didn't-"

"Wait. We?" Finn asks.

"My step-sister Quinn and I were both in there with your brother. We were helping him carry watermelons up to the staff area."

Finn grunts in frustration. "Shit, I swear Kurt-"

"But she wasn't going to tell anybody. I promise Mister Hudson."

"You can call me Finn, Miss Berry,"

"Are you sure?" Rachel ask quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well then you can call me Rachel."

Finn nods. "Okay. Rachel."

They stare at each other for a moment. Why is it that they can't say anything else?

Finn then turns around towards the piano. Rachel then sees an older, brown hair man with glasses walking towards the piano with piano music.

"Rachel this is Brad. He is our main piano player here", Finn introduces.

Rachel nods and smiles towards Brad. "It's a pleasure Brad."

Brad smiles and turns towards the piano.

Finn then comes by Brad. "Okay, Rachel have you had vocal lessons before?"

Rachel nods. "I have." _If only you knew Finn Hudson_.

"Well how about we start with some vocal warm ups then?"

"Yes."

"Okay I want you to start off with La and hold it and we'll go up higher?"

Rachel nods. "Okay."

"And while you're doing that, I want you to put your hand on your stomach and keep it on there are you take a breath. Try to keep your stomach expanded and tight."

Nodding Rachel starts doing her warm up, going up higher and higher. Rachel feels herself getting a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. Boldness. She feels herself getting a little more confident.

However, a flashback comes into her mind.

 _The first thing Rachel felt was that she couldn't move._

 _Her body hurt everywhere._

 _Rachel tries to move her neck but she can't. She feels blood dripping on the side of her face but she can't move._

 _Looking around, she sees she's stuck in her seat of her car. Feeling panicked that she can't get out, she screams in horror._

" _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

Rachel stops abruptly and turns around with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel?" She hears Finn ask.

Rachel refuses to turn around. She then hears Finn get up from the piano and walk over to her.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Finn. I'm sorry but I have to go," Rachel says quickly. Rachel goes to grab her bag but she feels somebody grab her arm gently.

"Rachel. Stop. Please look at me," Finn says gently.

Rachel takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Turning around slowly, she sees Finn staring at her with a look of concern.

"Rachel, are you-"

"Finn please. Please let go."

Finn gently let's go and stares at her in confusion and concern.

"Do I need to get anybody for you?" He asks gently.

Rachel shakes her head. "No."

Finn stares her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Finn nods. "Are you ready to go again?"

Rachel nods. She really wanted to go back to her room but she knew her mother would kill her if she left way before the lesson was over.

Finn then leads her through some more vocal warm up and vocal techniques. Finn was very smart from what Rachel learned. A lot of it Rachel knew. But it didn't help to get a refresh.

"Okay," Finn says at the end of the lesson. "You are definitely a soprano. I'm going to look for songs that will suite your rage."

Rachel nods. "Okay."

 _Baby Steps._

* * *

That night, Rachel, Quinn, Kitty and their parents were at a fancy dance being held outside on a gazebo. The resort has decorated it with lanterns and lights. Rachel sees Finn dressed up in a tuxedo along with Santana helping with the entertainment for the night. They were singing on and off at different times of the night.

"Aww Russell, are you guys going to dance?" Sandy asks while joining the family.

"We're waiting for a waltz," Shelby explains.

Kitty was already dancing with Brody who had the night off. Rachel and Quinn had noticed that Kitty had been spending a lot of time with Brody and apparently Russel and Shelby seemed to be taking a liking to him as well. But still...something didn't seem right.

Jessie then walks over to Rachel.

"Hello Rachel."

Rachel smiles politely. "Hi Jessie."

"Would you like to dance?"

Before Rachel could say anything, Russell interrupts. "Sure she would."

Jessie then takes Rachel's hand and spins her in a circle. Rachel gives Quinn a look and Quinn just shrugs her shoulders.

While Rachel is dancing with Brody, she realizes Puck is there as well in a tuxedo dancing with a way older woman. This woman has long dirty blonde hair and is wearing a very revealing black lace dress.

The woman turns to see Sandy and smiles. "Hi Sandy! Aren't my dance lessons paying off?"

Sandy nods. "They sure are Terri. Isn't your husband coming this Friday?"

Terri nods while leading Puck at a certain dance step. "Friday," she confirms.

Quinn couldn't help but glare at Terri. She kept looking at Puck like he was a piece of meat. Didn't she know that he was way too young for an old hag like her? Guess not.

Meanwhile, while Quinn is distracted by Puck, Jessie decides to take Rachel for a walk. Jessie takes her to the pond. Rachel starts to feel uncomfortable as Jessie gently strokes her hair while she looks out at the water.

"I love watching your hair blowing in the breeze…pretty," he comments.

Rachel feel goosebumps all over her body and she turns her head. "My parents might be looking for me," she says quietly, feeling nervous.

Jessie gives her a smirk. "Rachel, don't worry about it. If they think you're with me, they'll be the happiest at McKinley."

Rachel shakes her head. She knows her parents would be happy about Jessie.

Then a voice is heard. Rachel turns to see Kitty storming away from Brody.

"Brody, I don't hear an apology," Kitty snaps.

"Well go back to mommy and Daddy Kitty. Maybe you'll hear one in your sleep,' Brody says while following her.

Rachel feels her eyes go wide. What was going on with Kitty and Brody? They seemed happy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Sometimes in this world, you see things you don't want to see," Jessie explains.

Rachel nods and Jessie smiles. "You hungry? Come on," Jessie says while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Jessie leads Rachel the back of the main Kitchen of the restaurant. Nobody was there besides them were there.

"So Rachel, what would you like? You have anything you like. We got brownies, Milk, rice pudding," Jessie says while looking through the refrigerator.

Rachel then hears a small sob underneath a table. Turning her under it, she sees Brittany crying. She is wearing her pink dress she wore the night she saw her dance with Puck. She could tell Brittany had been crying for a while because her makeup was all over her face. Brittany was holding her legs to her chest and looking at Rachel with sad eyes.

Seeing Brittany needed help, Rachel turns back to Jessie before he hears or sees Brittany.

"Hey Jessie, I'm sorry but think I need to go check on my sisters."

Jessie gives her a puzzled look. "Are you sure."

Rachel nods. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Once Rachel leaves, she runs back to find Kurt who is standing on the side of the gazebo. She quickly whispers in her ear and he goes and whispers to Finn and Santana. She could see Santana face boiling with anger. Stomping over to Puck, she whispers to him. Rachel points to Quinn and motions for her to follow.

Once the group is away from the big crowd, Santana yells. "Why is she here? I told her she needed a break!"

Kurt then answers. "I brought her in case Jessie comes back," he explains.

Santana smacks him on the head. "You shouldn't have done that Petunia! You know Brittany just doesn't think!"

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Puck asks.

Quinn then asks in confusion. "Why? What's wrong? What's the matter with her?"

"She's knocked up, Quinn," Kurt states.

"Kurt," Finn glares.

The small group makes it back to the kitchen and Rachel leads them to the spot to where Brittany was to find her still on the floor crying. Rachel watches as Santana's face turns into pure softness as she rushes over to Brittany.

"Shhh, Brit-Brit. It's okay. It's okay. Santana's here," Santana cooed as she held Brittany while she cried into her chest. Brittany is shaking and Santana just holds her even tighter. Finn come over and takes off his tuxedo jacket and wraps it around Brittany to keep her warm. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You know that right?"

"We gotta go," Finn says quietly.

Santana nods and looks over at Puck. "Help me?" she asks.

Puck nods and quickly goes over to Brittany and slips one hand around her waist and one under her bottom. "Just hold on Brittany. Good girl," Puck says gently while standing up with Brittany in his arms. Quinn could see Brittany sobbing into Puck shoulder while Santana has a hand on top of Brittany's shoulder as they walk out.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing? If you're in trouble, you come talk to me. I'll take care of it Brittany. You really should have come to me first," Santana scolds gently.

The group had retreated to an empty staff lounge and were having a couple of drinks.

Brittany shakes her head. "Santana, I'm not taking your money. Please just let this go. I really just want to go see Lord Tubbington. He's been waiting for me to feed him."

Quinn and Rachel share a confused look. Who was Lord Tubbington?

"Brittany, you can't blow this off. This is serious." Finn scolds.

Brittany turns to Finn. "Finn calm down. Please."

"No Brittany, you need to grow up and stop being such an idiot!" Finn yells.

Death silence. Finn eyes go huge.

"What did you just call me?' Brittany asks sadly.

Finn face then turns into softness. "Brittany, I didn't mean that-"

"Like Hell, you didn't!" Santana yells. She then slaps him hard across the face. "Don't you ever say that to her again or else I will go all Lima Heights on your ass Finn Hudson and don't think I won't!"

Rachel and Quinn look at each other startled. Santana is definitely one not to mess with, Rachel could feel herself being disappointed at Finn. Not the best way to handle this kind of situation.

Finn walks over to couch from where he was sitting and walks over to Brittany and ducts down to look her right in the eye. Holding her hands he says gently. "Brittany I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just mad he did this to you."

Brittany nods as tears fill in her eyes. She then pulls him into a hug while she sobs out loud again as Finn holds her tight. "It's hopeless," she cries.

Quinn then steps forward to her. "Don't say that. There's gotta be way to fix this."

Brittany looks up from Finn shoulders and wipes her face up. "Quinn? Is that your name? Well let me tell you something. You don't know anything about me or my problems."

"Umm Brittany, I might have told her and Rachel," Kurt hesitates.

Santana glares at Kurt. "Oh Jeez, Lady Hummel know they'll tell their daddy, he'll tell Sandy and we'll all get fired! Why not be skywrite now _Brittany got knocked up by Brody Weston the creep_!"

"Brody!?" Rachel and Quinn say in unison.

Finn the turns to glare at Rachel and Quinn.

"Look-"Finn begins only to be interrupted by Kurt.

"Okay, Okay," Kurt says while hurrying over to Rachel and Quinn. "We found a doctor who is traveling here in this area for one next week. We can get her an appointment but it costs $500 dollars."

Rachel then turns to Brittany. "Well if it's Brody, it's shouldn't be a problem. I know he has the money. If you just tell him, I'm sure he'll help."

Brittany shakes her head. "He knows. No please just go back to where you came from," Brittany says aggravated.

Rachel and Quinn exchange looks at all the people in the room. The air feels so tense. Everybody could feel it. Then with nods to each other, Rachel and Quinn leave.

* * *

The next day, Quinn was going to try and talk her Russell into giving her 500 dollars while Rachel went to talk to Brody.

"So know you're here to tell me what's right?" Brody scoffs while placing bread on the tables while Rachel follows him with a slushie in her hands.

"Brody, you just can't leave her. She's so scared." Rachel scolds.

"I didn't blow a summer hauling toasted bagels just to bail out some chick who probably slept with every guy here. Look Rachel let's face it. Some people count. Some people don't. You know what I'm saying?"

Rachel shakes her head and gives him an angry smile. Steeping close to him, she says. "You make me sick. Stay away from me, stay away from my sisters or I'll have you fired." She threatens. Getting a sudden idea, Rachel takes the slushie she was drinking and dumps all over Brody's face. Giving him one last smirk, she walks away.

Serves him right for doing that to Brittany.

* * *

Rachel walks up the hill where the staff loges are. She had agreed to meet Quinn here if she got the money. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long after talking to Brody.

"Rachel! I got the money!" Quinn says excitedly while running over to Rachel.

Rachel smiles. "Great. Let's go."

Opening the doors, the girls find a lot of the same members dancing and singing from a couple of nights ago. Rachel and Quinn find Santana and Brittany dancing while Finn, Puck and Kurt are talking at a table from a distance.

Taping on Brittany's shoulder, Quinn hands her the money. "Here's the money!" Santana's, Finn's, Puck's and Kurt's eyes go wide in surprise.

Brittany looks at the money and then back at her and smiles. "You mean Brody?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No Brit. You were right about him. He's a creep."

"Where did you get it?" Brittany asks with wide eyes.

"You said you needed it," Quinn answers.

Brittany looks at Santana. "Is this girl for real?"

"Yeah, it takes a real saint to ask daddy," Puck answers.

Brittany looks at the money and back to Quinn. "Thanks Quinn but I can't take it. It's not right."

Giving back the money and she wraps her arms around Santana's neck and starts to sway.

"What's the matter? You should take the money!" Santana asks in confusion.

Kurt then steps up and takes the money from Quinn. He obviously had no problems with taking it. "I can only get her an appointment for Thursday. But the problem is Brittany, Finn, Puck and Santana do their performances at Carmel Theatre then. If they cancel, they'll lose this season's salary and next year's gig."

"Can't someone else fill in?" Quinn asks.

Finn turns to Quinn with an annoyed look. "No, Miss Fix it. Somebody else can't fill in. Mercedes has to work all day, she can't learn the routine. Santana has to fill in for Brittany. Everybody works here."

"Finn's right Quinn. What do you and Rachel want to do it? Want to take a break from Simon Says?" Puck asks jokingly.

Kurt's eyes go huge in thought. "That's not a bad idea Puckerman. I know Quinn can move but I don't know if Rachel can sing."

"Oh Rachel can sing," Finn says. "Even though I've only heard her doing warm ups. She can."

"It was a joke guys," Puck says.

"Well Quinn can dance while Rachel sings with Finn," Kurt says,

Puck shakes his head. "No! It's the dumbest idea I ever heard of Petunia!"

"Yeah, I don't even know if Rachel can learn a whole piece of music in less than a week either."

Brittany then goes towards Finn and Puck. "But you guys are strong partners. You guys can lead anybody!"

Santana goes over to Rachel and Quinn while Brittany talks to them. "If you guys can do it, I'd really appreciate it. I really can't leave Brittany like this right now. She needs me."

Quinn and Rachel then heard Puck yell to Brittany. "Brittany, Quinn is at the beginner level for dancing. I doubt she could do it!"

"I'm with him on this one. Rachel's a beginner too. I don't think it's good idea."

"I'll do it!" Rachel and Quinn yell in unison causing the rest of the people to look at them in shock.

Rachel's eyes went huge.

 _What did I just get myself into?_

Quinn could only blink at her answer.

 _What?_

Puck and Finn share a funny look. "Ok, Fine." Puck says while walking over to Quinn. "You and I are going to start working tomorrow while Finn works with Rachel. Cool?"

Quinn and Rachel could only nod their heads.

Rachel turns to see Finn giving her a serious look causing her shy away from his face.

This was surely going to be interesting. To say the least.

* * *

 **Finally! I really wanted to give you guys a good long chapter. I hope you guys love it! Reviews are love to me. Up next, some more Finchel and Quick storyline. I promise there will be some more flashbacks on Rachel and some more clarity on Brittany's condition.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm am so glad you guys are liking this story! It makes me smile seeing all the reviews and people following this story! You guys are awesome.** **Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"You got to hold the frame," Puck commanded.

This was the third day that Quinn and Puck were working together. To say that it was fun up to this point was definitely an understatement. Puck was very focused and concerned with Quinn getting the dance down. Seeing Puck so tense made Quinn feel even worse. She knows she can't move like Brittany. She was glad Brittany had volunteered to help Puck teach her the dance moves she would need to pull this performance off.

Currently Puck was trying to teach Quinn on how to hold her frame and keep her dance space separate from his. Brittany was there in her workout stuff she wore for the practices as well.

Puck signs. "Let's try again," he says while motioning for Brittany to come over. "Frame," he reminds Quinn.

Holding both of their arms in positions, Brittany moves them in the right positions before standing behind Quinn and putting her hands on her back and one on her hip. Slowly they being to move.

Quinn couldn't help but look into Puck's eyes as they danced. She could see focus and concentration all in his eyes. Something she never really see a guy do before. It was enduring that she couldn't bring to pull away from his gaze.

She didn't know how long they were dancing like that until she felt Brittany take her hands off of her and let her dace by herself. After a little while longer, Puck released himself from Quinn's grasp.

"Good job, Quinn," he says as he goes to turn off the c.d. player. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck gives her a soft smile and Quinn feels like she could melt. Even though she knows that Puck may not be interested in a relationship, she can't help but feel drawn to him. She hasn't felt that way since….oh never mind. Too deep.

Quinn pushes the disturbing thought out of her mind and quickly leaves.

* * *

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma" Rachel sings while Brad plays the piano.

Finn smiles. "Your range is better."

Rachel feels like she might blush when she sees the half smile Finn gives her. "You're too kind Finn," she says quietly.

"No seriously. You've pretty much mastered all of the breathing and vocal warm ups I've given you. You're doing great. Honestly, I've never seen someone who learned so fast so quickly."

Rachel gives him a small smile. _If only you knew Finn. If only you knew._

Finn then reaches for a bag across the piano and pulls out some sheet music. He hands it to her and her eyes go wide when she sees the song title.

"La Isla Bonita?" Rachel question.

Finn nods. "This is what we do for this performance once a year. It really is a crowd pleaser. It also works with the dance Puck and Quinn will do while we sing it."

"It's a beautiful song", Rachel comments while looking at the song.

"I assume you know it?"

Rachel nods. "I do. I love Madonna", Rachel quickly says.

"Good, cause we need to practice it," Finn says. He makes his way over to Rachel. "I want to take you somewhere."

Finn then leads her out of the room with Brad in tow. She pretty sure she feels his hand on the small of her back and she smiles softly. After a few minutes of walking, Finn leads her to the Ballroom that they were in when Rachel and Quinn first saw Finn and Puck.

Finn walks on to the stage and adjusts the microphones that are already there. "Come on up her Rach," he says into the microphone.

Rachel slowly makes her way up there. It has been so long since she's had sing on stage. Yet alone been on a stage since…..well, it's just been a long time.

Rachel tries to ignore those feelings as she approaches Finn. He gives her a half smile and hands her a microphone.

Looking out into the empty room, she asks a question "Why are we here?"

Finn shrugs. "We need to get you comfortable singing a large setting".

Rachel nods. "Okay. Right."

"How about we do a warm up number together first?" Finn asks.

Rachel could only blink at him. "What? What song?"

"Well, do you know Faithfully? It seems like it might be in your range."

Rachel nods slowly. "Yeah, I like that song."

Finn smiles. "It's a classic. I'll take the first solo and you take the second solo?"

Rachel nods. 'Sure."

Finn nods to Brad and he starts to play the opening piano part to _faithfully_. Rachel feels her heart thump harder in surprise as she listens to Finn husky and soft voice fill the room.

 _Highway Run._

 _Into the midnight sun._

 _Wheels go round and round,_

 _You're on my mind_

Rachel can't help but be amazed. Never in her life had she heard some guy sing as well as Finn. She then starts to sing.

 _Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight._

 _Sending all my love along the wire._

Rachel turns to see Finn staring at her. She looks into his eyes and she thinks she might see wonder in his eyes. Like he's curious. It only makes her nervous. Rachel feel like she might melt under his gaze as they sing the chorus part together.

 _They say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

 _Right down the line it's been you and me._

 _And loving a music man ain't what it's supposed to be._

It feels like lightning bolts of electricity struck both of them. Rachel can't help but feels so much music chemistry between her and Finn. She had never felt that with anyone before.

 _Oh, boy you stand by me._

 _I'm forever yours,_

 _Faithfully._

Stage lights come in then, startling Rachel. She turns away from Finn and looks up at the light and can only remember one thing.

 _When Rachel wakes up, she finds herself in a small room. She tries to move but she finds out that she can't. She looks down at her body and sees that he leg is in a pink cast and she is in a neck brace. Her left arms is in a sling and she feels pain in her ribs._

 _She turns to see Shelby on her right side sleeping in a chair. Slowly, Shelby begins to wake up. When Shelby sees Rachel awake, she gasps and quickly gets up._

" _Oh! Thank god!" Shelby cries while gently hugging Rachel. Rachel can feel Shelby shaking as a sob breaks through._

 _Then Rachel realizes something._

" _Shelby?" Rachel asks quietly. When Shelby turns her head towards her, Rachel asks "Where are they?"_

 _Shelby could only shake her head. "No," she says quietly._

 _Shelby then hugs Rachel again and she cries even harder. Rachel could only feel her heart breaking as her mother's sobs fill the room. This was the day her life changed. And it wasn't for the better._

Rachel breaks out of her trance ad opens her mouth but no words come out. Brad continues playing until Finn tells him to stop.

"Rachel?" He asks gently,

Rachel doesn't turn to him. She feels frozen right there. Afraid that if she turns towards him, she might completely lose it.

That thought grows even more intense as she hears Finn walk towards her slowly. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she feels a shaky breath escape her. Finn gently turns her around and she's meet with concerned eyes. She feels tears burn into her eyes.

"Hey," he gently says. "Are you okay?"

Rachel quickly nods her head but more tears threaten to fall. "I-I'm fine," she stutters out. She quickly reaches her hands up to rub her temples to try and relax. There was no way she was going to have a meltdown. Not here. Especially in front a guys she likes.

"Don't do that," Finn commands gently catching Rachel by surprise. "Rachel, you're not okay."

Rachel shakes her head and takes a step back. "I-I'm sorry Finn. But I shouldn't have done this."

With that said, Rachel quickly goes off the stage and towards the exit. However, before she can even make get out of the room, she feel a hand grab her wrist and gently turn her around. She looks up to see Finn and she feels like her body in on fire from the way he grabbed her wrist and the way he was looking at her then. His eyes were full of softness and concern.

"Rachel. Don't do this. You are very talented. I know you can do this," Finn says truthfully.

Rachel could only see truth in his eyes as he spoke them. She had never had a boy look at het that way before.

"Finn. I'm sorry. It's just been a while," Rachel says.

Finn shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No. Please you're fine," Finn insists. Finn stares at her for a minute and Rachel can feel the air turning very thick as he stares at her. "Rachel, do you want to get lunch?"

Rachel could only blink in surprise. "What?"

"Do you want to get lunch? I think you need a break."

"Are you sure? Could you get in trouble for being seen with me outside of voice classes?" Rachel as hesitantly.

Finn shrugs. "Not if they don't' see us." Rachel gives him a questioning look. "I want to take you to a restaurant my brother and I go to. It's not far from here. We'll be back before anyone gets suspicious."

Rachel still feels hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Finn nods. "Totally. Please Rachel. Just trust me."

Rachel could only nod. "Alright. I trust you."

* * *

Finn drives her in a blue pickup truck to a small restaurant not even 15 minutes away from McKinley's.

"Breadsticks?" Rachel asks when she sees the sign on the restaurant.

Finn smiles. "My brother and I go out her a lot with our friends when we need to get away. Come on."

Finn gets out of the truck and walks over to Rachel's side and lets her out. She smiles as he leads her in. He really was chivalrous.

Once they were seated, Rachel and Finn stared out each other for long time. Rachel could see have that Finn had questions. She couldn't blame him. Especially after what happened today.

Finn then interrupts her train of thought. "So I heard your friends with my brother?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah. We've been hanging out a lot." That was the truth. Ever since Kurt introduced Finn and Puck to Rachel and Quinn, both she and Quinn have been hanging out with Kurt and Blaine.

"Your brother definitely has a thing for fashion. He's insisting that he takes me shopping after he saw some of my sweaters."

Finn laughs. "So he's already pushing you into being more fashionable?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah."

"He's been trying to get me out of my plaid shirts forever. He thinks it's not god for a guy like me to have so many plaid shirts."

Rachel chuckles. "I like your plaid shirts." She comments. Finn looks good in anything in her opinion.

Finn smiles. "Thanks."

Their food arrives shortly after that. Rachel and Finn don't talk as they eat but they give each other soft smiles while they eat.

"You know for a place called Breadsticks, theses really suck," He comments.

Rachel chuckles. "So how long have you been working at McKinley's?"

"I've been working there since I was 18," Finn answers.

Rachel nods. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Finn stares at her. "I'm 22. What about you?"

"I'm 17."

Finn nods. Rachel's curiosity started to increase. "So how did you get the job at McKinley's?"

"My adoption dad got me the job after I graduated high school," Finn answers.

Rachel tilts her head in curiosity. "You're adopted?"

Finn nods. "My step-brother and I got adopted at the beginning of my senior year."

"So Kurt's your step-brother. How did you guys meet?"

"We meet during high school. His dad married my mother," Finn explains.

"So I asked Kurt this but he wouldn't talk about it. What happened that made you guys get adopted?" Rachel asks gently. She sees Finn tense a little after she asked the question and she braces herself for his answer.

"My mother and Step-dad got into a car accident and the police said they were killed on impact."

Rachel could only gasp. No wonder Kurt would not talk about his step-dad. She knew that Kurt and his step-dad had been through a lot. She could tell that Kurt misses his dad so much.

"Oh Finn-"

"Don't. It's okay."

Rachel nods. She could sense that Finn didn't want to talk about it anymore. She didn't want to push it too far.

"So you said you're adopted dad got you this job?"

Finn nods. "He actually is a cook in the kitchen at McKinley's. You know Will Schuester?"

Rachel gasps. "I've talked to him! He's very nice."

Finn chuckles. "Yeah he's a good guy. His wife Emma works in the housekeeping department. She's the manger."

"I've meet her. She always comes and cleans our room every day. She's very professional", Rachel says. Emma definitely was professional in the way she cleaned their rooms. It was like she was a robot. She did everything in a very specific way.

Finn smiles. "Thank you Rachel. They are both good people. They never pushed us to call them mom or dad when they adopted us. I think it really made us appreciate them even more."

Rachel smiles at him warmly. "I like how you're really close to your family Finn", she compliments. She could only wish she was closer to her step-dad and mother.

Finn smiles. "So about you?"

Rachel blinks. "What about me?" she asks worriedly.

"What about you? I heard you have two step-sisters," Finn says.

Rachel nods. "Yeah. I got two. Quinn and Kitty Fabray. They are older than me by two years. They're twins."

Finn nods. "So how did your parents meet?"

Rachel cracks a small smile. "It's funny. I had busted my head onto a wall at school and my mom had to take to me the doctor. My step-dad was my doctor and it was love at first sight for both of them."

"What about your dad? Are you close with him?" Finn asks.

Rachel chokes on her water after he asked the question.

She looks down in embarrassment. "Umm-"Rachel stutters. Finn gives her an intense stare and she feels her cheeks burn up. "I'd rather not talk about that," she says quietly.

Finn gives her a confused and concern look and it only wants to make Rachel run away. "Rachel-"he starts.

"No!" she snaps, startling Finn. "I'm sorry Finn but I'd rather not talk about that."

Finn could only nod. She knows that he knew that there was a story that needed to be told, but she just wasn't ready to say anything yet. Especially since she was just getting know Finn and didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

They talk more after that for a couple of hours. At that time, she learns that Finn had been in a high school glee club with Puck, Santana and Brittany which is how he meet them. She also learns that Finn and Puck were the captains of the glee club from the sophomore year till the end of the senior year. Finn also was friends with almost everyone that worked in entertainment at McKinley's. She learns that Finn really want everyone in the entertainment to perform a number at the end of the summer for the end of the season talent show. However, Sandy wouldn't allow it.

Finn Hudson just got more interested and attractive as she got to know him even more and more.

With him, she felt safe.

* * *

"Okay turn and down then lift. We'll learn that later and come on! Down, twist and OW!" Puck yells as he twists his arm as he leans back. Puck was teaching Quinn the final steps of the dance they were going to perform.

"Sorry!" Quinn quickly says.

Puck glares at her. "You trying to kill me?! You gotta focus! Is this your idea of fun?!"

Quinn glares at him. Nobody ever yells at her like that. "Oh yes, this is a lot of fun", she yells sarcastically as she continues her rant. "We perform in two days, I'm not sure of turns, you won't show me how to do lifts, I'm doing all of this just to save your ass! But all I really want to do is drop you on it!"

Puck looks at her a little surprised before she says "Then let's get out of here," he says.

Puck takes her to an abandoned forest by an old tree that fell. He slowly walks onto the tree on one side while Quinn sits on the other side to watch.

"Now, the key to lifts is balance" Puck demonstrates by trying to move her feet over the other only to stumble a bit. Quinn laughs while Puck chuckles. "I got it now!

"How did you learn to be a dancer?" Quinn asks.

Pucks sits on the tree trunk with one foot on each side. "Well, when I was in high school I was in a glee club which is like a performing group. We danced and sang at a lot of events in schools and out of school. I wasn't a really good dancer at the beginning when I started and I was ordered to go to a dance booty camp. There, my teacher taught us the basic and I focused in it. Soon, my teacher saw me improvement and asked me to help choreograph numbers when I mastered dancing. Been dancing ever since."

Quinn gives him a curious look. "You sing too?"

Puck nods and gives her a shy look. "I do. But I'm not very comfortable with it."

Quinn nods in understanding. "Do you think you would sing for me sometime? When you get comfortable?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe." Pucks says not looking at Quinn.

Quinn could only nod. Puck a dancer and a singer. He only got more attractive to her.

"How did you get a job at McKinley's?" She asked.

"I've been working with Finn for the past four years, Finn and his adopted dad Will Schuester helped me get the job. I was desperate. Been here ever since", Puck simply says.

 _He was desperate? Why?_

Before Quinn could even think more, Puck walks over on the tree and reaches for Quinn's hands. Her eyes go wide as he helps her walk on the tree. "No."

"You're going to be fine," Puck says.

Quinn laughs as she starts to wobble and grips onto Puck's arms. Puck grins at her in return.

They dance on the tree for about an hour. Quinn gave him soft smiles and as he returned them as they danced. Dancing with him was beginning to feel natural. They talked more about Puck's high school glee club and he shared stories about some of the funniest moments while in glee club. Puck was such a charmer. They talked about her family and Rachel. Puck was a really good listener. But Quinn couldn't get but be curious of Puck's past. Not just with his family but with girls too. She knew that she shouldn't falling for a guy like him. But there was something about him.

After the hour was over, Puck decided it would be a good idea to practice lifts in the water. He took her to a lake right by the forest.

"Okay, so bend your knees and on three, I'll lift you. Got it?" Puck asks.

Quinn nods. "Yeah."

Puck grabs her legs and Quinn grips his shoulders. "Okay. One, two, three!" Puck then lifts her up. "Good! Now hold your position! Hold it!"

Quinn holds the position for a few seconds before she falls into the water. "Sorry!" Quinn giggles.

"Let's try again", Puck says as he get back into position. Quinn nods and get into her position. "Okay, One, two, three!" Puck lifts her again and holds her. "Good! Now don't break!" Quinn feels herself getting weak before she falls in again with Puck following her.

They both laugh when they resurface from under the water. Puck swims over to Quinn and hold her up as she wraps her arms around his neck. Quinn feels her skin light up on fire even in the cold water.

Puck stares at her intentionally as he reaches as hand up to push hair out of her face. Quinn almost shudders at the contact.

Whatever Puck was doing something to her.

And she liked it.

* * *

"I decided to go all the way with Brody", Kitty smiles as she brushes her hair.

Rachel and Quinn stare at her in shock.

"Kitty no," Quinn says quickly. "Not with a guy like him. It should be with somebody you love. I don't think Brody is that kind of guy", Quinn explains.

Kitty scoffs. "Oh please, you don't care about me. You wouldn't care if I humped all the hot guys here."

"Kitty!" Rachel exclaims angrily.

Kitty turns to Rachel. "Oh please Rachel. Don't act like you care either. You both don't care."

"We do!" Quinn exclaims. "We just want you to be safe and happy with someone who loves you.

"Quinn's right Kitty. We just don't think Brody is proving himself worthy of you", Rachel says while getting up from the bed and putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty slaps her hand away and puts down her hairbrush. "I love Brody. That's it. I know he's the one for me", with that said Kitty grabbed her purse and left.

Quinn and Rachel sigh.

Quinn then turns to Rachel. "So how are your lessons going with Finn?"

Rachel turns over to face Quinn and smiles. "Great," she says simply. Okay, it's been more than great. Ever since they hung out at Breadsticks, Rachel had been hanging out with Finn much more. They had started a routine. They would practice for an hour and then hang out for a couple of hours after that. She had gotten to go bowling with Finn after he heard that she had never been before. Rachel was having the time of her life.

"What about you?" Rachel asks.

Quinn gives her a soft smile in return. "It's been good." And it was, Quinn and Puck had been able to hang out a lot more after their time at the lake. She was happy she got to know Puck a little more. Still, he wouldn't open about his past. It always seemed to be a hot spot to him so she didn't push him to open up to him.

Rachel looks up at the clock and gasps. "Quinn, I got to go. Santana was going to help me get ready. See you tonight."

Quinn smiles. "Okay, Rachel. See you tonight."

* * *

"Damn Berry. You look fine," Santana says appreciatively. "You got a body and you don't even know it. Finn isn't even going to know what hit him."

Rachel turns to Santana curiously. "What?"

Santana chuckles and shakes her head. "He talks about you all the time. Every time you guys hang out, he talks about it. Honestly, I never seen Frankenteen so happy before. Whatever you're doing Berry, keep it up."

Rachel smiles. Finn had talked about her!

"So, I'm curious. So how did you get the job at McKinley's?" Rachel asks.

Santana arches an eyebrow. "Finnocence hasn't told you?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I only know that you guys have been working here since you guys graduated from high school. But he told me to ask you about how you got the job. He didn't feel like it was his place to say anything. That you should tell me."

Santana sighs. "Can I trust that you'll keep this to yourself Rachel?"

Rachel nods. "Of course Santana."

Santana moves to take a seat. She pats the spot next to her. "Come sit Berry."

Rachel takes the chair next to Santana and looks at her.

Santana takes a deep breath before talking. "Finn and I have been through a lot Rachel. I know you know by now that I'm dating Brittany now, Right?" When Rachel nods her head, Santana continues. "Well when I was in high school, I had a hard time excepting that I was attracted to women in general. I would sleep with boys to try and fix myself. I even dated Puck for a little bit but nothing felt right. But during my senior year, Finn challenged me to come out of the closet after a rumor went around that I was a lesbian. Finn supported me as I confronted the rumors and we've been close ever since."

"Wow, Santana that's wonderful you dad him there for you,' Rachel compliments.

Santana gives her a sad smile. "Well, not everybody accepted me. When I came out to my family, my parents kicked me out. My abuela disowned me. Told me she didn't want to see me ever again. Brittany's parents kicked her out too. We both were desperate for a job and Finn put in good words for us at McKinley's and we were hired as entertainment staff. We've been here ever since."

Rachel could open nod as she listened to Santana's story. It brook her heart that both Santana and Brittany's parents kicked them both out. Weren't parents supposed to love you no matter what? Hearing this story only gave her more respect to Brittany and Santana. And only made her fall for Finn even more.

"So you wouldn't change anything about your past?" Rachel asks.

Santana gives her a small smile. "I wished I came out sooner. But now I have Brittany, Finn and Puck as well as the rest of the entertainment staff. We are all practically family. There's a lot of talent here Berry. But Ryerson won't let us perform as much as we want. He's a big pain the ass most of the time."

Santana wipes a few tears that had fallen from her face. "I'm going to give you a hug now Berry."

Rachel smiles and gives her a hug as she feels Santana take a shuddering breath. "Thank you for opening up to me, Santana."

Santana nods against her shoulder and pulls away. "Thank you for listening, Berry."

* * *

"Okay, so keep my posture straight, my head up, don't put my heel down and-"Quinn sighs. "What if I forget my steps?

"Keep your frame locked and remember, let him lead you," Brittany reminds her as she helps Quinn get into her dress.

"Right," Quinn says.

Brittany then turns around to face Quinn. "Quinn, I just want you to know this right now. I didn't want to pursue sex with Brody. I didn't want it. No matter what Brody said, it's not true."

Quinn's eyes widen. "Brittany do you mean he-"

"Yes." Brittany says quietly.

"How?"

"He said he wanted to hang out with me at the beginning of this summer. You know, to get to know who he was working with. Well, we were drinking and I went to the bathroom. And when I came back, I had another drink. But I didn't know that he had drugged me until the next morning. I had no memory of having sex with him. I found I out I was pregnant a few days afterwards."

"Did Santana know about this?"

Brittany shakes her head as some tears fall from her face. "No. I didn't want to stress her out. I felt so ashamed to go to her."

Quinn puts a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder. "What happened after that?"

Brittany takes a shuddering breath as more tears fall. "I confronted him and told him I was pregnant. And…he didn't believe me. He thought I was just some slut that slept with everyone here."

"And how did Santana find out?" Quinn asks gently.

"I had morning sickness. I hadn't been feeling well and threw up a lot and that caused Santana to be suspicious. And one night, I got sick and she confronted me about it and wouldn't let me leave the bathroom until I had told her." Brittany then starts to cry "Quinn, you should have seen Santana's face when I told her. I never saw her so mortified in my life. I felt so ashamed that I hid it from her."

"Oh, Brittany-"

"I'm scared," Brittany whispers. "I'm so scared Quinn."

Brittany then breaks down into a sob and Quinn pulls her into a hug. "You'll be fine after tonight. You're going to be fine."

And she would be. Hopefully.

Rachel peeks behind a curtain and gap at the crowd who was there for the performance. With a gasp, she turns away from the curtain and rubs her temples.

 _Okay Rachel. It's show time. You can do this. You have Finn. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll be-Oh god! That's a huge crowd. What if they don't like me?_

"Rachel, you ready to go?" she hears.

Rachel turns to see Finn, Quinn and Puck walking towards her. Rachel smiles when she sees Quinn in a pink spaghetti strapped dress with her head pinned up.

"Quinn, you look beautiful", she compliments.

Quinn smiles. "Thank you Rachel. So do you."

Rachel smiles and looks down at the red spaghetti strapped dress. Santana had picked out her dress and helped her curl her hair into loose waves.

"Thank you. Puck, you look really handsome. So do you Finn," Rachel says. She almost swears that she saw Finn blush. Puck gives her a smile.

"I know", Puck says simply causing all three of them to laugh.

"Okay, we need to get into our places," Finn instructs.

Puck nods and takes Quinn's hand and tug her to other side of the stage.

Finn then turns to Rachel. "Wait to come out after the announcer says our names."

Rachel nods trying to ignore the feeling of uneasiness. "Okay."

As if Finn could already read her mind, he reaches for her hands and squeezes them. "Rachel, you've worked hard. You deserve this night. We can do this."

Rachel squeezed his hands in return. "Thanks Finn."

Finn smiles as the announcer starts to speak.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, all the way from McKinley's, Finn Hudson and partner, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman and partner Quinn Fabray singing La Isla Bonita!_

Finn turns to Rachel and gives her a half smile. "Relax."

ON the other side Puck squeezes Quinn hand as the walk out. Turning to her she say "You're going to be great." Quinn smiles as him.

Once all of them are in place, Finn nods to the band. The music then starts to play. Finn then starts to sing.

 _Como puede ser verdad_

 _Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_ _  
_ _Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song_ _  
_ _A young girl with eyes like the desert_ _  
_ _It all seems like yesterday, not far away_ _  
_

Rachel then starts to sing. Her feelings of uneasiness are really starting to hit her but she tries to focus.

 _Tropical the island breeze_ _  
_ _All of nature, wild and free_ _  
_ _This is where I long to be_ _  
_ _La isla bonita_ _  
_ _And when the samba played_ _  
_ _The sun would set so high_ _  
_ _Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_ _  
_ _Your Spanish lullaby_ _  
_

Quinn's eyes widen in surprise when she hears Rachel sing for the first time in….well a while. She sound amazing in her opinion. She then redirects her attention to the Puck and he gives her a wink.

 _I fell in love with San Pedro_ _  
_ _Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me_ _  
_ _Te diso te amo_ _  
_ _I prayed that the days would last, they went so fast_

Finn and Rachel then sing together. Both of their voices blend perfectly like always.

 _Tropical the island breeze_ _  
_ _All of nature, wild and free_ _  
_ _This is where I long to be_ _  
_ _La isla bonita_ _  
_ _And when the samba played_ _  
_ _The sun would set so high_ _  
_ _Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_ _  
_ _Your Spanish lullaby_ _  
_

Puck twirls Quinn around and she starts to dance to left, forgetting she was supposed to go to the right.

"Wrong way!" Puck whispers.

Quinn quickly turns around but she can't help but feel the embarrassment that flooded through her. She knew that step!

 _I want to be where the sun warms the sky_ _  
_ _When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by_ _  
_ _Beautiful faces, no cares in this world_ _  
_ _Where girl loves a boy and a boy loves a girl_

 _Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_ _  
_ _It all seems like yesterday, not far away_ _  
_

"Ready for the lift?" Pucks asks. Quinn nods quickly and steps back and runs to him. Pucks grabs her but she fails to hold her position. She freezes for moment and then starts to free dance a little to fill in the time before Puck leads her again into the dance routine.

 _Tropical the island breeze_ _  
_ _All of nature, wild and free_ _  
_ _This is where I long to be_ _  
_ _La isla bonita_ _  
_ _And when the samba played_ _  
_ _The sun would set so high_ _  
_ _Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_ _  
_ _Your Spanish lullaby_ _  
_

Finn's voice never fails to amaze Rachel. He really was too talented. Rachel then starts to sing.

 _Tropical the island breeze_ _  
_ _All of nature, wild and free_ _  
_ _This is where I long to be_ _  
_ _La isla bonita_ _  
_ _And when the samba played_ _  
_ _The sun would set so high_ _  
_ _Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_ _  
_ _Your English lullaby_

Rachel's eye widen. Oh no. _Spanish lullaby Rachel! Focus!_ She turns to see Finn eyes are widened as well but he keeps going as they hit the chorus.

 _Tropical the island breeze_ _  
_ _All of nature, wild and free_ _  
_ _This is where I long to be_ _  
_ _La isla bonita_ _  
_ _And when the samba played_ _  
_ _The sun would set so high_ _  
_ _Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_ _  
_ _Your Spanish lullaby_

The music fades and the audience claps. Both pairs do bows before Rachel and Quinn run off. Both of them were feeling so embarrassed. So much for being prepared.

* * *

"You know you did very well for your first time", Finn compliments while driving. Rachel was in the back changing out of her dress. Puck and Quinn were following them in Puck's car behind them.

Rachel scoffs as she puts on her shirt. "Yeah, but I completely messed up towards the end Finn. I was so embarrassed."

Finn stops at a red light to give her an incredulous look. "Rach, you were amazing. You were great. Everyone has a rough performances. Believe me, I've seen worse. You only made one mistake. It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself," Finn reassures.

Rachel sighs and hops over the seat to the front. "I guess."

* * *

Finn and Puck pull up side by side by the staff dorms. Just as they step out, Kurt runs up to them in a panic.

"Finn! Puck! You guys need to follow me. It's Brittany!"

Rachel and Quinn see Puck and Finn's eyes widen in horror and they run as fast that they could barely keep up with them. Kurt leads them to a room to find Brittany laying in her bed and holding Santana's hand while crying in pain.

Finn rushes over to her and grabs her free hand. "You didn't call an ambulance?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No, she said they would call the police."

"I thought you said he was a real M.D." Rachel says as she makes her way over to Brittany and pushes hair out of her face.

Kurt turns to Rachel. "The guy had a dirty knife and folding table! He didn't use any ether or nothing!"

Santana looks over at Finn and Puck. "We could hear her screaming in there and we tried to get in. We really did."

Quinn then runs out. She knew Brittany was needing help and she knew just who to go to.

Making her way back to her family's dorm, she goes to her dad's side."

"Daddy", she whispers while shaking him.

Russell slowly wakes up. "What is it Quinn?" He gets up immediately when he sees Quinn's face. In a panic, he ask "Is it Kitty or Rachel?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No. But somebody needs your help."

Russell nods as get up to get dressed while Quinn grabs his bag. Once Russel was dressed, he runs with her to the staff quarters.

"Excuse me. Everybody clear out please," Russel says out loud once they make it over to Brittany's bed. "Okay," he says while he grabs Brittany wrist. He gently lifts up her shirt and put his hand on her stomach causing Brittany to cry more in pain. "Yes, I know that hurts. We're going to take care of that", Russel reassures.

Santana lets go of Brittany's hand but Brittany quickly grabs it in horror.

"It's okay Brit-Brit, let him help you. I'll be right outside," Santana coos.

"Who's responsible for this girl?" Russel asks as he grabs some antibiotics from his bag.

"I am." Finn says. Rachel eyes widen and her mouth drops in surprise. She knew that wasn't the truth. She puts her hands on his arms in support. "Please, is she going to be okay?" he asks quietly.

Russel turns to glare at Finn while he prepares to give Brittany a shot.

"Finn, come on dude. Let's give him space," Puck says while pulling Quinn and Santana out. Finn nods and takes Rachel's hand and leaves.

* * *

After an hour, Russel comes out with his bag.

Santana immediately stands up and shakes his hand. "Doctor Russel, thank you do much," she says.

Finn and Puck reach over to shake his hand. Finn starts to speak "Doctor, I can't thank you enough. I-"

Russel then puts his hand up to stop and him. He then goes to Rachel and Quinn puts his arms around them and leads them away from the small group huddled on the porch.

"Is that what my money paid for?" Russel asks as he walks back towards the dorm.

"Daddy, we're sorry. We just needed to help her. We never meant to lie to you," Quinn says.

"I don't know if I believe you too. You and Rachel aren't the people I thought you guys were. I'm not sure who you two are. But I don't want you guys to be fooling with those people again. Now, I'm going to bed. I won't tell Shelby about this. And Rachel take off that makeup before your mother sees you. You too Quinn."

* * *

Rachel takes a deep breath. She really hopes he's still awake. She then knocks on the door.

The door opens to see Finn in his pajamas. His eyes are full of sleep. "Rach?" he asks quietly. "What's wrong?"

Rachel bits her lip. "Can I come in?"

Finn looks at her for a long moment before he finally lets her in. His room is very simple. He has a single bed, dresser, and his bathroom.

"I'm sorry, it's not a great room." Finn says making room for Rachel to sit.

Rachel shakes her head vigorously. "No! It's a great room! Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that way my step-dad treated you. He just doesn't get it."

Finn shakes his head. "I don't expect him too. I've been looked down before. The only reason why people look down on me is because I'm nothing."

Rachel gasps. "That's not true! You are everything! You're smart, talented and caring! Finn, you're amazing."

Finn shakes his head again and looks at her. "I never met anyone like you. Many people don't find a guy like me attractive because of where I'm from. I'm nothing but a Lima loser and yet a person like you who has some much potential would save my ass by doing a performance. You are not scared of anything. You-"

"Me!? I'm scared of everything. Finn, I was so scared to work with you. I was scared of what I did and who I am. Finn, I'm scared of walking out of here and not feeling the rest of my whole life. The way I feel when I'm with you!" Rachel yells.

Finn eyes soften a little. "Rachel-"

Rachel puts her hand up as tears start to fall. She makes no move to remove them as she speaks again. "Finn, I'm going to tell you something I never told anybody besides Quinn. Last year, I was in a car accident."

Finn eyes widen at the information AS Rachel continues. "I had two gay dads, Finn. They were my rock ever since I was little. To be honest with you, I had been singing since I was little. They helped me get private lessons and helped me so much."

She turns to Finn to see him smiling. "You know, I had a feeling you had more experience then you let on."

Rachel lets out a shaky breath. "At the end of last year, my dads were taking me over to visit my mom. But it had been snowing and it was icy. My daddy lost control of the car." Rachel feels her voice break.

"Rach-"she hears Finn's voice in a whisper.

"I woke up in a hospital room and I found out my dad ran into a nearby truck from the ice. They were killed on impact and I was in critical condition for a week." Rachel looks down as her tears fall. "I have been feeling so lost. I've been losing my mind. I didn't want to sing because it reminded me of them. But when I'm with you, you make me feel alive and nobody has ever done that for me before", she looks up at Finn while a sob breaks through.

Finn then reaches over and grabs her hand. He gently get up from his seat and kneels right in front of her to look her in the eye.

"I had never meet anyone like you Rachel. You are amazing Rachel. You're a star. Rachel, I think I love you", Finn says.

Rachel stares at him before she grips his shoulder and kisses him deeply. Finn grabs her waist and lifts her in his arms, walks over to the nearest wall and presses her against it.

She sucks on his bottom lip and his tongue slips into her mouth. Her hand are in his hair and his hands are gripping her hips as the room fills with their moans and sighs as they heavily make out.

After a several minutes of deep kisses, Finn lifts her again and places her on his bed. Rachel reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. She runs her hands down his chest in appreciation. Finn was too hot for his own good.

Finn then reaches for her shirt and slowly takes it off. Rachel quickly cover her stomach, hiding the scar she has from the car accident.

"Don't hide from me", Finn commands while gently taking her hands and moving them away from her stomach. He stares at her for a second. "Rachel, Baby you're so beautiful", he breathes. With that said Finn leans down and presses kisses all over stomach. He reaches over and unclasps her bra and presses kisses all over her chest, up to her neck and back to her mouth for a searing kiss. She doesn't feel so shy after that.

They tug the rest of their clothes aside until they were both naked in each other's arms. Their hands and lips were everywhere. Kissing and touching wherever they could reach.

Finn slips into Rachel and she moans, clutching his shoulders. Finn presses kisses all over her face and neck as they moved together. Rachel comes first, crying out as she hold on to Finn. Finn follows quickly after her after a few more thrust. He buries his face into her neck and kisses her soft skin as they rode off their high.

Once they calmed down, Finn lifts her head to look up at Rachel to find her staring at him with love in her eyes. Finn presses a tender kiss to her lips and she ran her finger through his hair. Finn then rolls them over so that Rachel can rest on his chest.

His arms wrap around her as he hold her as Rachel presses a kiss on his chest, right over his heart. She look up at him and he runs a hand over her hair and she smiles.

"I love you", she says sleepily.

Finn smiles and kisses her forehead and then her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Quinn grunt in frustration. Quinn was able to get into the ballroom after hours to practice some of the dance moves she messed up during the performance.

"What are you doing here?" she hears

Quinn turns around to see Puck coming towards her.

"Couldn't sleep", Quinn simply says.

"I couldn't either", Puck says while he puts his bag down and joins her in the middle of the stage.

"You did great tonight", Puck compliments.

Quinn stops to look at him with soft eyes. "Thanks. Look, I'm sorry the way my dad treated you."

Puck shrugs. "He had the right to. I'm just glad that he saved Brittany."

Quinn glares at him. "He still didn't have the right to do treat you like that."

Puck scoffs. "You don't think I've been heard this before? Q, I'm the biggest bad-ass of Lima Ohio. Nothing bothers me."

Quinn tilts her head. "Or that could just be an act to ignore what you're truly feeling."

"Q, you know things hardly bother me-"Puck says not looking at her.

Quinn puts her hands on her hips and stares him down. "Yeah and you can't even look me in the eyes when you say that. Puck, I know that you don't like to talk about your past. You always tense whenever I bring it up."

Puck turns towards her and glares at him. "Well, you don't like to talk about your past either", he challenges.

"Because I'm not proud of it!" Quinn yells.

Puck takes a step towards her. "What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

Quinn looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Can I trust you?"

"What?"

"Can I trust you?" Quinn asks.

Pucks stares at her for a long moment before he nods. "Yes."

Quinn takes a deep breath. "Puck, dancing with you has been the time of my life. When I'm with you, I don't feel so gross."

Puck's eyes widened at her admission. "Q-"

Quinn holds her hand up. "Puck, I'm going to say something to you that nobody knows. Not even Rachel." Quinn takes a deep breath before she continues. "When I started my freshman year of college last year, I started dating a guy at Yale. His name was Biff. We started for three months before we had sex. He was my first. I found out a few weeks afterwards that I was pregnant with his child."

She turns to see Puck giving her a hard look. "Q, how did he react?"

"He didn't want anything to do with it. He broke up with me right on the spot. I was devastated." Quinn says as tears fall.

"That son of a bitch", she hear Puck curse.

"I was so upset and stressed that couldn't tell my parents without feeling so ashamed. I miscarried."

Puck takes a step towards her. "Quinn, why didn't you say anything?"

Quinn takes another breath. "Rachel had gotten into a car accident and lost her fathers. I needed to be there for her more."

"But that doesn't mean your problems was nay less," Puck states.

Quinn glares at him. "What did you expect me to do? Go crying to my daddy and say everything that happened. I was so ashamed and I knew I couldn't say anything!" Quinn sighs and walks over to Puck so they are face to face. "Puck, when I'm with you, I don't feel so scared. You make me want to go out of my comfort zone. Be a rebel. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never met a guy that would challenge me to go out of my way. Not even Biff."

Puck's eyes soften before he looks down. "I'm a runaway", he says.

Quinn's eyes furrow in confusion. "What?"

"To answer your question about my past, I'm a runaway," Puck explains.

"Why did you run away?" she asks.

"I ran away because I was scared of my own dad. I left because after my mom died of cancer, he turned to alcohol and started hitting on me. I ran away to McKinley's with Finn and have been working here ever since. My dad never found out", Puck explains. Puck's eyes were fully of fury and turn away from Quinn.

Quinn puts her hands on his tense shoulders. "Puck, you did the right thing. You're so brave to leave home."

Puck turns to look at her. "You know I've never meet a girl like you. You always looks out for the best in people and if someone's in trouble, you-"

Quinn shakes her head. "I go get my dad. Yeah. That's really brave", she says sarcastically.

"But it took a lot of guts to go to him. I don't know it I would have ever done that. I mean, you are not scared of anything-" Puck comments.

Quinn shakes her head. "You don't know what goes on through my head Noah Puckerman. I am so terrified of the future. I'm terrified on being alone, terrified of making one mistake that my dad and my step-mom would look done in disappointment. I have to be perfect! But when I'm with you, I don't feel scared at all!" Quinn yells.

Pucks stares at her with an unreadable look as Quinn turns on the c.d. player. The song _Cry to me_ starts to fill the air.

Quinn walks over to Puck. "Dance with me?"

Puck gives her a confused look. "With you?"

Quinn nods. "Yeah, she breathes."

 _When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody calls you on the phone  
Don't ya feel like cryin', don't ya feel like cryin'  
Well, here I am honey, c'mon, you cry to me_

Puck and Quinn dance with mambo a little before Puck unexpectedly picks her up and turns her around and presses her against the wall.

 _When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Don't ya feel like cryin', don't ya feel like cryin'  
Don't ya feel like cryin', c'mon, c'mon, you cry to me_

Quinn gently lowers herself down and cradles Puck's head. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and pulls out of his arms form the wall. Puck follows as she comes into his arms and he dips her.

 _Nothin' can be sadder than a glass of wine alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time, oh yeah  
You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see, oh c'mon  
Take my hand, baby won't ya walk with me? Oh yeah_

Puck and Quinn fall to the ground and roll around in each other's arms. Puck picks her gently and hold her in a tight embrace and spins them around.

 _When you're waitin' for a voice to come  
In the night but there is no one  
Don't ya feel like cryin'  
(Cry to me)  
Don't ya feel like cryin'  
(Cry to me)_

Puck gently lowers Quinn down and they both stare into each other's eyes with the arms still wrapped around each other.

 _Don't ya feel like cry-cry-cryin'  
(Cry to me, cry to me)  
Don't ya feel like cry-cry-cryin'  
(Cry to me)_

Quinn then presses her lips to Puck's. As their lips meet, you feel her whole body is on fire. It felt so right.

Her train of thoughts on soon interrupted when Puck pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No," Pucks says quickly as he grabs his bag. "I'm sorry Q, but I have to go. Please don't let anyone know about this. See ya," He says as he leaves right through the door.

Quinn could only stare at the door. She had pushed him too far. And it makes her feel like shit.

She buries her face in her hands as she sits of the floor as sobs break through.

She was alone.

And it truly did suck.

* * *

 **Finally! I am so sorry it took me so long to write this! I have been busy with summer classes up at college. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm very proud of it!** **Reviews are love to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you fine people! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! This chapter was tricky to write and I have been super busy with summer classes! But I am done now! So I'll be finishing this story and my other story soon! The reviews I'm getting for this story are making me smile** **Thank you!**

* * *

Rachel slowly started to wake up when she felt soft lingering kisses being placed on her neck. She smiles and presses her body closer to Finn's to show him that she was awake. She felt him grin against her neck and run a hand down her side.

"I love you", Finn said.

Rachel turns around and smiles up at him. She saw all the love he had for her in her eyes and a soft smile was graced on his features.

"I love you too," She whispers, running a hand through his hair. Finn turns his head and presses his lips to her palm. Rachel smiles and leans over to press her lips to his. Before she could pull away, Finn tangles his hands in her hair to keep her close and deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. A breathy moan escapes her mouth and Finn surprises her by flipping her onto her back. She squeals and Finn grins as he climbs on top of her. Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and reaches up to kisses him deeply as Finn presses her body to his as close as possible, Rachel sighs at the feeling of his skin against hers.

Finn pulls away and starts to attack her neck with kisses. Rachel feels a very tingly feeling in her abdomen as Finn's lips go across her collarbone and down to her chest. The ache between her legs was starting to the get even worse as she felt Finn's hands move all over her body.

"Finn's please," Rachel sighed. She could feel Finn smirk against her skin as he kisses his way back up to her lips. Finn kisses her, grabs her hands and places them above her head. Her legs part, and he settles between them.

Finn pulls away to start into her eyes. He smiles at her softly. "I love you Rachel," Finn says as she wraps her legs around his waist. With one swift of his hips, he pushes into her causing her to yell out.

"Oh god", she moans as Finn releases her hands so she can grip his shoulders.

"Baby", Finn says as he buries his face into her neck as he starts to move.

Rachel lifts her hips to meet with thrust and she kisses the side of his face as another cry comes out.

Finn turns his head to kiss her deeply and watches as Rachel's orgasm hits her like a train. After a few more thrusts, Finn comes and he drops his face into her shoulder.

They take a few minutes to catch their breath and then Finn turns over to his back and pulls Rachel with him. She rests her head onto his chest and presses a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

"I have a question for you", Finn asks.

Rachel looks up at him and folds her hands up on his chest so she can look at him. "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about your parents?"

Rachel furrows her eyes in thought and shakes his head. "I don't know. I know my parents wouldn't approve of you. I just-"

Finn reaches a hand up and presses it on her brow trying to sooth it out. "It's okay. Whatever you want to do, I'll be fine with. All I know if that I want to be with you."

Rachel closes her eyes and sighs as Finn runs a hand through her hair, feeling calmer at his touch. Opening her eyes, she says "I want to keep this a secret. At least for right now."

Finn nods. "Okay."

"Okay?" She asks softly.

Finn nods and gives her a half smile. "Okay", he confirms.

Rachel smiles and reaches up to kiss him deeply and runs a hand through his hair.

Then her eyes land on the clock on Finn's night stand.

7:30 am.

"Oh my god!" Rachel shrieks as she gets off of Finn, instantly missing his warmth.

She quickly finds her clothes while Finn just stares at her in confusion as he gets up from the bed to put his boxers and pajama pants back on. "What is it Rachel?"

Putting her shirt on, she quickly tells him "My parents are early risers. They're going to be up soon. I'm sorry Finn, but I have to go."

Once she is dressed, she makes her way to the door. But before she could get out, she feels his hand grab her wrist and pull her back towards him. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply. Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and he holds her by her waist.

Pulling away, Finn smiles. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Dazed by the kiss, Rachel nods. "Okay," she say before giving him one last quick kiss.

Hiding this secret was going to be hard.

But it would be worth it.

* * *

The first thing Quinn realized was that she was not in her room.

The second thing was she was sleeping on the floor.

And the third things was a mysterious person poking her shoulder.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" she hears a young woman say.

Turning around slowly, she came face to face with a young black woman. She had seen the woman a few times. One being the time she had seen Puck and Finn in the staff quarters.

Groaning because her back hurt from sleeping on the floor, she slowly got up slowly as the black woman helped her stand on her feet.

The black woman stared at her for a moments before she said, "I've seen you before."

"You have?" Quinn asks.

The woman nods. "Yeah. You seem to have a thing for Puck. I heard you guys did great at the performance last night."

Quinn sighs and shakes her head. "Thanks. But please don't remind me of last night."

The woman stares at her in confusion. "Everything okay?"

Quinn nods slowly trying to avoid the reason why she was out so late last night and everything that happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The woman gives her a suspicious look. "Girl, I know you are not fine. If you were, I wouldn't have found you asleep on the floor. What happened?"

Quinn shakes her head again as she feels tears threatening to emerge. "I don't want to talk about it. I really just want to get over last night and go back to my room. Okay?"

The woman notices her change in demeanor and nods in understanding. "Okay, girl. If you want to talk, I'm here. I usually hang out with Kurt and Blaine in the staff quarters after my shift ends at 5. Feel free to come see us up there if you want."

Quinn smiles and offers her hand to shake. "Thank you miss….umm..."

"Mercedes."

Quinn smiles. "Mercedes. I'm Quinn. I'll see you around?"

Mercedes nods and smiles. "I hope so."

* * *

"Okay, and Rachel what would you like?"

"I'll just have the usual, Brody. Thank you", Rachel says while giving the menu back to Brody.

"Of course."

Rachel watches as Brody tosses a wink towards Kitty and rolls her eyes as Kitty giggles. Turning to Quinn, Rachel's eyes furrow in concern when she sees Quinn just staring down at her cereal. Rachel had made it back to the suite before Quinn and had pretended to be asleep (just in case her parents came in) and had saw Quinn quietly come in. She knew Quinn had spent the night somewhere because she was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night before. Since then, Quinn had been pretty quiet all morning.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks.

Quinn looks up at Rachel with tired eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Quinn gives her a fake smile. "I'm fine Rachel. Just a little tired."

Rachel doesn't know if she believes her. Quinn had always been known to hide her feeling a lot more than her. Rachel also wanted to know where Quinn was last night. She wanted to ask but asking at breakfast may not have been the most appropriate way to do so. She would wait later.

After breakfast was done, Quinn walks up to Rachel as Rachel goes to the exit.

"Hey where are you going?" Quinn asks.

Rachel turns and gives her a small smile. "I have a singing lesson. We'll talk later ok?"

Quinn nods and smiles. She could tell Rachel was in a good mood today. For what reason? It might have to deal with a one Finn Hudson. She could wish she could be as happy as Rachel.

* * *

Quinn decides to go meet Mercedes.

Walking around the staff quarters, she could see Mercedes sitting on a couch with a blond haired man.

 _Wow, he has really big lips._

She can hear Mercedes laugh as something the man is saying as she walks over to her.

"Hey", Quinn says as she approaches.

Mercedes turns her head and smiles. "Hey girl! What up? Sit down."

Quinn nods and hesitantly takes a seat. She really didn't want ruin anything between the two people sitting across from her.

Mercedes then leans over on her knees and gives her a knowing smile. "Breathe girl, you weren't interrupting anything between us. This is my boyfriend Sam," She says while gesturing over to her man.

"Hey-Hey", Sam says in a strange voice.

Quinn gives him a curious look. "Hi".

"Bill Cosby impersonation."

Quinn could only laugh. He really was good at it. "Oh that makes since."

"So. What brings you here?" Mercedes asks.

Quinn looks down at her hands, suddenly feeling more nervous. She knew she shouldn't be telling an employee this kind of things but she felt like she had no one else to express herself to.

Quinn looks up to see Mercedes whispering something to Sam's ear. Sam nods and gets up to leave the girls alone.

Mercedes turn over to face Quinn and gives her a smile. "I had a feeling you were going to need some one on one time with me. What's going on Hun?"

Quinn takes a deep breathe, trying to keep her tears at bay already. She hadn't felt this much hurt in such a long time. "I made a mistake," Quinn whispers while her lip quivers, while feeling one tears fall from her eye. So much for keeping the tears away.

Mercedes gives her a look that Quinn can't really name. Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth, Mercedes interrupts. "This wouldn't have to deal with Puck would it?"

Quinn gives her a look of surprise. "What? Why you do ask?"

Mercedes gives her a knowing look. "Girl, the first night I saw you, you were dancing with Puck. I also heard from Finn, that Puck was talking about you all the time. He was talking about how awesome of a dancer you were and how kind you are to your sisters and how he admires you."

"I don't he thinks that now." Quinn scoffs.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked

"We had a deep conversation and we danced. I had feelings for him and….I told him." Quinn sighs. "I feel like I pushed him too far." Quinn sniffs.

Mercedes puts a hand on her arm with a small frown. "Oh Quinn…"

"I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have kissed him." Quinn then lost it right there. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Mercedes held her hand.

After a few minutes Mercedes handed her a tissue and spoke again. "You know, I've known Puck since high school. He's a big player. But girl, let me tell you. He's been acting all weird today."

"How so?" Quinn asked.

"He's been quiet. Puck is never quiet. He was quiet all morning. Not even Finn could get him to talk."

Quinn's eyes widen. Did she make him upset?

"I didn't mean to hurt him or push him too far." Quinn whispers.

Mercedes nods. "I know Quinn. I can tell you have deep feelings for him."

"I need to fix this. Do you have any ideas?" Quinn asks.

Mercedes sighs. "I say give him some space. Let him come to you. If I know Puck, he will go to girls that he cares about."

"So you just expect me to wait?" Quinn ask curiously.

"If he cares about you, he'll come around. But from what I've seen and heard from both of you, I don't think it will take long. Just be patient with him." Mercedes confirms.

Quinn could only nod. She really hopes Mercedes is right.

* * *

Rachel smiles as she walks to her lesson with Finn. Well, Finn said it wasn't a lesson but he wanted to talk to her about something in the ballroom where they had met.

"Hey!" Rachel yells as she enters the ballroom. Finn was standing on the stage trying to adjust the microphone stand.

Finn smiles as she comes up on the stage.

"Hey Baby," he whispers as he pulls her into his arms. He places a soft kiss on her lips. Rachel smiles and gives him one more as she runs a hand through his hair.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asks.

Finn smiles as he lets Rachel go and hold her hand. "I wanted to tell you about a talent show we do at McKinley's."

"Oh yeah? What about it?" Rachel asks, suddenly feeling nervous. She had a feeling what Finn was going to say.

"I think you should do it," Finn says with a smile.

"Together?' Rachel asks not looking at him.

Finn then lifts her head to make her look at him. "No. I think you are more than ready to do a solo of your choice."

Rachel's face turn into a look of horror and she backs out of Finn's arms. Shaking her head, she starts to walk away. "No, no, no, no. Finn, I don't think I'm ready. I haven't sang in front of an audience by myself in a long time. I'm sorry, I can't."

Just as Rachel was about to walk off the stage, Finn quickly grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Rachel, baby. You're ready. Honestly, you don't need any more training from me." He says as he turns Rachel around to look at him. He wraps his arms around her waist. His heart breaks to see tears going down her face. "Hey," He says softly. "What's with the tears?" He ask while reaching up to wipe them.

Rachel shudders a breath and she shakes her head. "Finn, I haven't done a solo since my dads died. Yet alone, do a duet with you that night. I messed up on that one lyric. I was so embarrassed," Rachel cries softly as Finn pulls her into a tight embrace pressing kisses to her hair and forehead every so often. Rachel clings to him like he was her lifeline.

After a few minutes, Rachel pulls away as Finn presses another kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Finn." She says softly.

Finn smiles as he cups her cheeks in her face. "No need to thank me Rach. Anytime."

"It just seems very scary to me. The fact that I haven't performed by myself with my dads there to support me. Russel really doesn't care about the arts as they did. I don't want to disappoint him. Especially if this becomes my career choice." Rachel whispers.

Finn looks at in confusion. "Career choice? You want to do a career in music?"

Rachel nods. "Before my dads died last winter, I auditioned for New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. NYADA for short. It's in New York. It was always my dream to go but now that their gone, it's hard not having my support there. I never told my mom or Russel. Like I said, Russel doesn't care about the arts. He thinks it's a waste of time."

Finn then gives her a tense stare and suddenly Rachel feels like a kid who got into trouble. "Rachel," Finn breathes. "You need to go to New York. Your dads would want you to be happy and it seems to me that you're not happy here."

"Finn I'm still waiting to hear back from them. I don't even know if I got in. There was a delay with the admissions board", Rachel says quietly.

"But you will. You're a real star. And you need to shine", Finn says.

Rachel blushes. "Do you really believe in me that much?" Rachel asks.

Finn smiles and hold her tighter. "More," he simply says.

Rachel gives him a smile and reaches up to kiss him. Just as they are about to kiss, an all too familiar voice of Jessie Saint James is heard.

"Finn! Are you in here?"

Rachel and Finn quickly separate from each other and Finn starts to look through some books and folders of music he brought.

Jessie then comes from backstage, looking suspires to see Rachel by the microphone. "Umm hey Rachel, taking singing lessons? I could teach you some things" Jessie jokes.

Rachel gives him a polite smile and shakes her head. "That's very polite Jessie but no thanks."

Jessie nods and turns to face Finn. "So Finn, as you know, I have been put in charge of the final act for the talent show. And I know that you always do the final act with the rest of the entertainment staff but I was thinking we could shake things up a bit for the final number."

Rachel watches and sees Finn turned really excited. "Really? Well, I got some ideas. See I've been talking to Puck and Santana about splitting up the final number up. Like a couple of our people doing a duet or solo and then a group number. We could come up with something-"

Jessie puts his hands up to stop him. "Whoa, whoa hey there Finnocence slow down. Let's not too excited. I was actually thinking about just changing the group number. I know you guys always sing _Don't Stop Believing_ as your final group number but I was thinking about maybe you guys doing _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ as your final group number. Apparently the older couple like that song a lot and we need to please them." Jessie explains.

Rachel watches as Finn eyes grow dark in anger and frustration, his enthusiasm long gone.

"We've always done Journey. The younger audience members probably haven't even heard of the other one." Finn explains in a low voice. Rachel could tell he was trying to not to let his anger get the best of him.

Jessie sighs and shakes his head. "Well, if you want to, you can do Journey. But maybe next summer we'll find somebody else who is willing to do what we ask."

"Alright. We'll do Dashboard," Finn says.

Jessie shrugs his shoulder. "I'm just saying. It would-"

"Sure Jessie! That sounds fine." Finn say in a loud sarcastic voice. Finn then breaks eye contact from Jessie and starts to look through some more books.

Jessie then makes his way over to Rachel and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, he's tough but the ladies still seem to like him," Jessie says as he walks away.

As soon as Jessie is out of sight, Rachel makes her way back to Finn and rubs her hands on his tense shoulders.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I hate him," Finn murmurs quietly.

"What?"

Finn then turns around with fury in his eyes. "I hate him. God damn punk wouldn't know any talent if it hit him in the face!" Finn yells.

Rachel jumps back a little startled. Finn notices the action and tries to relax.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he softly says "I'm sorry. I just can't stand Jessie."

"Well, why do you let him push you around like that? He's just a person like everyone else," Rachel asks.

"Oh, like the way you let your step-dad push you around? Why can't you step up to him? Too scared?" Finn snaps back.

Rachel takes another step back with tears in her eyes. Finn then realizes what came out of his mouth. He takes a step forward. "I didn't mean that", he whispers. Rachel only responds by walking away but he follow her. "I didn't mean it, baby."

The term of endearment stings bit after it comes out of his mouth. Turning around, Rachel softly says. "You don't know anything about my step-dad like you think you do. I could get disowned by seeing you. I don't want to feel less alone than I already do. I think I'm going to let you cool down for a bit. I'll see you later." Rachel then leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek and then walks out the door.

As soon as the door closes, Finn couldn't help but kick the chair that was right next to him.

Now he had to make things right with Rachel.

* * *

Quinn couldn't help but sigh.

She knew Mercedes was right about waiting for Puck to come to her. She done her part. Now it was up to him.

For the past week, Quinn had been hanging out mostly with Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. She had seen Puck from time to time but whenever they would make eye contact, Quinn would break away. It hurt too much.

She never did see the pain in Puck's eyes every time she would ignore him.

Quinn also had noticed Rachel was acting more distant during the past week. Rachel didn't have to say anything. It was written all over her face.

At the current moment, Quinn was sitting on a bench by the lake by McKinley's. Her train of thought is ruined by the sound of footsteps behind.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Quinn froze. She knew that voice. Not looking around, she just nodded her head.

Puck came into her view after a second and he took a seat right next to her. They both stared at the lake for what felt like forever. Quinn tried to fight every fiber in her being not to start the conversation that needed to happen.

"Mercedes told me that you might be here", Pucks says quietly. Quinn nodded prompting him to continue. "Quinn, why are you avoiding me? I kind of miss you."

Quinn felt her blood boil. Is he really that clueless? Did he really forget what happened that night when he left her alone?

"Are you really that stupid? How about you explain to me how big of an ass you were that night when you walked out on me!" She snaps.

She didn't even see Puck flinch at her burst.

"Q, you don't understand. Girls and I never really had much of a serious connection."

"Why is that? Because you take advantage of them just to get into their pants and leave them out to dry? Or is it because you're scared of your own feelings?" Quinn snaps.

"Q-"

Quinn then stands up to glare at him. "You listen to me. You need to grow up Puckerman. I'm not one of those girls that does hook ups or messes around like that. I felt something deep for you that night. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you have hurt and vulnerability that you're scared to let out. But keep doing what you're doing, you'll never have a girl that cares of you."

"Quinn, I-"

"No! I'm not done talking. If you're going to act that nothing happened that night, then I don't want to see you at all. You're a Lima loser and you're always going to be."

Quinn then runs off.

She didn't even see the look of hurt in Puck's eyes after she stormed out.

* * *

"Come in!"

"Hi," Rachel says softly as she comes into Brittney's room. Brittney was lying down on her bed in her pajamas. She was petting a cat that was lying on her side. Finn was sitting was right to her, Rachel stares at him for a second but then focuses her attention back on Brittney.

"Hi," Brittney whispers with a smile on her face.

Rachel takes a seat on the other side of Brittany. "You look so much better," she comments.

"You just missed your step-dad. He's very nice. He gave Lord Tubbington a piece of cheese for me, "Brittney says as she strokes her cat's ears causing the cat to purr loudly.

Rachel gives her a small smile.

"So I heard from Finn that you did very well at the performance," Brittney comments.

Rachel turns to look at Finn who is giving her a small smile.

"Did he now?" Rachel asks.

Brittney nods. "He says you were amazing. He was really impressed and that he never heard anyone sing as great as you."

Rachel shakes her head. "He was better than me. I messed up on one lyric. He made it through without one mistake."

"Rachel-"Finn begins.

"No! Finn, it was true!" Rachel says loudly.

"Stop!" Brittney yells. "For a couple, you guys fight a lot."

Rachel and Finn turn to Brittney in horror.

"How did you know?" Rachel asks.

"You guys couldn't be more obvious. The sexual tension you guys are giving each other right now is a dead giveaway." Brittney says.

"Brittney, I-"Finn begins.

"You guys need to listen to me right now," Brittney says as she sits up. "You both can get in huge trouble. Finn, I told you not to get hooked up with the guests here. You know that never works out."

"Brittney, we know what we're doing," Finn states.

"I just want you two be careful. If you guys got caught, Finn you could lose your job and Rachel probably won't ever be allowed to leave her house," Brittney warns.

"We know Brittney. But I love Finn and he loves me. I think it's worth it," Rachel says quietly trying to keep tears at bay. She might have been still mad at Finn but she knew she loved him.

After seeing Brittney, Rachel and Finn walk out to the pad.

"Rachel, wait." Finn says as he grabs her hand.

Rachel turns to face him and before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and melt into his embrace as he wraps his arms around her waist. After a few seconds Finn pulls away.

"I'm sorry," They both says in unison.

"Let me go first. Finn I'm sorry about making you keep this a secret. I do plan on telling my step-dad and mom once the summer is over," Rachel explains.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've had Jessie on my ass since the summer. I apologize for pulling you into it," Finn says softly.

Rachel smiles and reaches up to cup his face. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Finn smiles and turns to kiss one of her palms and her heart swells. "Yes," he simply says.

Rachel smiles and reaches up to kiss Finn.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, would you mind putting the napkins on the tables please? We have to go meet Kurt for a meeting"

Quinn smiles and takes the napkins from Blaine. Since her outburst with Puck, Quinn had offered to help around the kitchen. It was really nice to get her mind off of Puck and get to hang out with Blaine and Mercedes who worked in there a couple of times a week. She only got closer to both of the as the week grew to a close.

"Hey."

Quinn turns around to see Brody standing there in his server outfit. "Hi," Quinn quickly says as she starts to put napkins on each table. She really didn't like Brody. Yet alone be in the same room as him. Now that she knew his reputation, she knew it was best to keep her distance.

"I thought I'd find you here," Brody says as he makes his way over to her. "You don't have to do that. A girl like you shouldn't do that."

Brody then reaches over and covers her hands that hold the napkins.

Smacking his hands away, Quinn starts to put down the napkins again to another table away from Brody. "That's okay Brody. I don't need your help. I volunteered to help. So go away," Quinn says politely.

Brody doesn't get the message.

Quinn starts to feel his cold, hard hands on her arms rubbing them gently. Quinn's breathe tenses at the unwelcoming gesture.

"Come on Quinn, stop it right now." Brody says.

"Stop what?"

"That you have feeling for me. I see the way you look at me. You pretend that you don't like me but I know better."

Quinn tries to shake his hands off but they remain tight on her arms. "Brody, please. Stop this. You're dating my sister."

She doesn't see Brody shrug his shoulders. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Brody whispers in her ear.

Brody then presses a kiss on her neck and Quinn breaks away from Brody grasp. Steeping away from Brody, Quinn glares at him. "You stay away from me, you man whore." Quinn growls.

Brody smirks and walks towards her until she pinned against the wall. "Stop lying. You want me."

Quinn shakes her head. "No. Brody I-"

Brody then cuts her off with a kiss. His strength is no match to hers. Quinn is completely pinned between the wall and Brody. She then feels his hand come up and cup her breast and he squeezes it tightly.

With all of her strength, Quinn breaks her lips away from his and she smacks him across the face causing him to break away from her. "Stay away from me you man whore!"

Quinn runs away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had to see Mercedes. There was no way she could go to her family with this drama. It would be so embarrassing.

Running into the staff headquarters, she finds Mercedes sitting at the bar with Sam.

"Mercedes!" She cries as she makes her way over to her.

Mercedes turns and smiles when she sees Quinn but the smile quickly goes away when she sees her distress.

"Quinn, girl what's wrong?" Mercedes says as she stands up to face her.

Quinn doesn't say anything but just throw her arms around her in a tight hug. She feels Mercedes wrap her arms around her as sobs break free thru her.

"Shhh, Hun. It's okay. It's okay." Mercedes soothes as she rubs her back.

Quinn shakes her head and only holds onto her tighter. She doesn't see Puck come up from behind her. His eyes are furrowed in concern.

Mercedes pulls back and grabs Quinn's hand and has her sit on a couch. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I-I was h-helping p-put –n-napkins o-on t-the t-table a-and B-Brody t-touched m-me," Quinn shudders out between sobs.

Mercedes face turns into a look of horror and she pulls Quinn into another hug as Quinn breaks down again. "It's okay, Quinn. You're safe."

Puck, who was leaning against a wall to listen to their conversation, quickly stormed out of the staff headquarters before Quinn could see him.

* * *

Puck quickly makes his way to ballroom. He knew Brody was working there that night.

"Hey!" Puck yells when he enters the room.

Brody turns around and smirks. "Puck, what's-"

Before Brody could even finish, Puck presses him against the wall. His arms are against his neck and Puck growls at him. "I heard what you did."

"Did what?"

"To Quinn. I'm going to tell you right now. You better stay away from her. She's not interested in a man-whore like you," Puck commands.

Brody smirks. "Since when would you know? You never took girls seriously. Given your past. How is Quinn so different from them?"

Puck pushes him against the wall even harder causing Brody to groan in pain. "She's everything that girl needs to be. Tough. Caring. Loving. Responsible. Now I'm going to tell you one more time. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Man, I'm just trying to have some fun like you. Her sister is cute but she's too much of a kid. Quinn's a woman," Brody smirks.

It was then that Puck lost his control. Pulling one hand back, he lands a punch on Brody's donkey face.

Make that three punches.

Puck then drops him to the ground.

Puck then leans down and growls. "Stay away from her or I will kill you," Puck growls.

Puck then storms out.

He needed to make sure Quinn was ok.

Most importantly go and try to fix things up with Quinn.

* * *

"Here Quinn, drink this," Mercedes says as she gives her a glass of water.

Mercedes had taken Quinn back to her room. Kurt and Blaine went back with them too.

"I shouldn't have let you alone Quinn. I'm sorry," Blaine says.

Quinn shakes her head. "Don't. You didn't know. I didn't know he was going to do that." Quinn whispers.

"Still Quinn, we're sorry." Mercedes says as she takes a seat next to her.

A knock is then heard on Mercedes's door.

"Come in!" Mercedes yells.

"Hey," Puck says as he enters the room. Bending down to look at Quinn right in the eye, Puck says "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Seeing Quinn is still in shock from what happened that evening, Puck offers his hand for her to take. "I promise Quinn, we'll just be on the porch. You're safe."

Quinn takes and deep breath and grabs his hand tightly, happy that she didn't flinch.

* * *

Puck then leads her out of the room and onto the porch. Turning to face her he says "I heard your conversation and you came in."

Quinn could only nod.

"I went to talk to him. Let's just say, he won't be bothering you anymore. If not, I'll beat his ass again."

"Again?" Quinn asks softly.

"He said some things about you that weren't true and I just couldn't let him get away with it."

Quinn stares at him in wonder. "Why did you confront him? You didn't have to." She asks quietly.

"Because I care about you more than I let on," Puck says. "Quinn, I'm sorry I've been a huge ass to you. You're like my best friend."

Quinn feels her heart break a bit in disappointment. Only a friend? Puck sounded like he was going to say he liked her more than just a friend.

"I know you're still mad at me and I hope you forgive me. Because Quinn, I miss you. Can we be friends?"

Quinn had a thought to say no. But then again. She really had missed Puck a lot. Maybe they could be friends even though that night they kissed still haunted her mind.

Without another thought, Quinn nods. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Puck smiles and gently pulls her into a hug. Quinn wraps her arms around him in return, feeling a warm feeling spread all over her skin.

She never wants to let go of him.

Maybe they could be friends. Maybe Quinn could forget that night. Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

 **There we go. Now both couple of are good terms right now. Don't kill me about Quick though. I got something in mind for them. The next chapter is going to have a lot of angst. Just a heads up. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I wanted to update on my birthday! Which is today! Keep reviewing! They are love to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Miss me? Sorry about not updating. Been very busy. I hope you guys are still enjoying this so far!**

* * *

"Finn, I have a question for you."

Finn turns his head away from the movie they are watching in his room. "Yeah?"

"You said you guys have to do _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ right?"

Finn scoffs. "Yeah. I wish we didn't have to though. It's a good song and all but it's old. The rest of the entertainment staff were not happy about having to perform it."

Rachel smirks. "What if I told you that you don't have to do that song anymore?"

Finn stares at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugs and smiles. "Let's just say I kind of took Sandy under my wing."

 _Rachel stomps into Sandy's office in front of the entrance of the hotel. "Mr. Ryerson, I need to talk to you."_

 _Sandy stares at her in confusion. "Miss Berry, what can I do for you?"_

" _I understand that your entertainment staff is singing Paradise by the Dashboard Light much to their disliking. Well, I'm telling you that they will not be singing that song."_

 _Mr. Ryerson sighs. "Miss Berry, I put Jesse in charge of the last act. He seems to know what he's doing."_

" _What if I told you that my family will never come back here again?"_

" _Rachel, I know Russel and Shelby would come back."_

" _What if I told you that I could get you fired?"_

" _What do you mean?" Sandy asks curiously._

 _Rachel smirks. "Let's say I have heard from people who work for you have had some complaints about you. Particularly that you force the girls and some of the men to hug you before they go off shift. I did my research and it said you can report a manager for inappropriate touching."_

 _Sandy's face turns into a sheer look of horror. "No! Please no. What do you want Miss Berry? I promise you'll get it."_

 _Rachel smiles. "There's only one thing I need you to do."_

"Are you serious? So he just said to let us perform any number that we choose?" Finn asks with an excited tone in his voice.

Rachel nods and smiles. "You can perform as many numbers as you want and your job will be safe."

Finn beams and surges forward and captures her lips in a searing kiss which Rachel happily responds. Finn pulls her into his lap on the couch and Rachel locks her fingers into his hair. When Finn pulls away, he kisses every part of her face that he can reach.

"You're the best. You know that right?" Finn finally asks as he pulls away.

Rachel gives him a soft smile and runs her fingers through his hair gently. "You're the best," she whispers.

Finn shakes his head and kisses her softly. "You're not just the best. You're amazing."

Rachel smiles and kisses him again.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Quinn huffs as she falls straight on her butt again. She had been trying to get this one swing move right but hadn't been so lucky at mastering it.

"Having trouble?"

Quinn and turns to see Puck leaning against the stage with an amused look on his face.

Quinn could only nod as she tries to do the move again only to fall again causing Puck to laugh.

"You know that teasing me isn't helping," Quinn says irritated.

Puck then comes over to her. "Here let me show you. I can tell you that you're placing your right foot wrong. It needs to go to the back. Not the front," Puck explains while demonstrating.

Quinn nods her head and follows Puck's example. She squeals when she finally gets it right.

"Thanks Puck," Quinn says kindly, no longer frustrated.

Puck shrugs and smiles. "No problem Q. Hey listen there was something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm sure you know of the annual talent show is in a couple of weeks right? Well we were supposed to sing Paradise by the Dashboard Light but Rachel was able to get Sandy to pull the song out and we can do a few numbers that we want. I was kind of hoping that you would want to do a dance number with me? I haven't done a dance number with anybody else besides Brittney."

Quinn mouth drops. _Rachel? How could she pull something like that? Puck wants to dance with me? Wow._

"I-I Uhh," Quinn gets out only sounding hesitant.

"Please Q. I really would like to do a number with you. Show you off. You're really talented. You would be amazing."

Quinn felt her cheeks get hot. He really thought she was talented?

"Really?" Quinn asks softly.

Puck nods and gives her a soft smile. "Really."

Quinn nods. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," she confirms. Puck beams and gives Quinn a hug.

"You won't regret this Quinn," Puck whispers into her ear.

* * *

"Are you sure Finn? This is your staff we're talking about here. I don't want to intrude."

Finn nods. "Rachel, I talked to the group during our meeting this morning. A lot of them have heard you sing, and they want you to join us. We are doing a mashup of Journey. Please Rachel."

Rachel bites her lip. Her confidence in herself was still getting better. But the thought of singing to a bigger audience was nerve wracking. What was even more nerve wracking was that her step-dad and mom were going to see it.

"Finn I don't know," Rachel says quietly.

Finn then grabs her hands and tilts her face to look at him. His eyes were soft and warm. "Rachel, you are the most talented person I have ever known. You deserve this. And you won't be singing alone. It's a group number. Please. You don't want to break Kurt's heart do you?"

Rachel laughs and stares at Finn. "Alright. I will."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It would be an honor." Finn then lifts her up and spins her around causing her giggle as she held onto him.

Rachel then pulls away and smiles at Finn. "I have something to show you." Reaching into her back pocket of her shorts, she pulls out a white envelope. Finn looks at her in question and takes the envelope, takes out the paper in it and reads it.

After a minute, Finn looks up at her.

"Babe, you got into NYADA?"

Rachel nods and smile. "I got in." She squeals when Finn lifts her up again and spins her again. She smiles against his lips and he gives her a big kiss.

"I am so proud of you!" Finn yells.

Rachel kisses him again. "I love you," she whispers into his ear.

Finn pulls away to look at her. "I love you too," he breathes and he carries her over to his bed. Laying her down on it, he climbs on top of her. "I think we should celebrate."

Rachel giggles and presses her lips to his. As their kisses escalate, their clothing is removed and both get lost with each other.

* * *

"Okay, you ready to go through the whole thing finally?" Puck asks.

Quinn wipes a sheen a sweat off of her forehead and nods. The past two weeks, Puck and Quinn had been practicing non-stop. It was frustrating and fun to work together but it was so worth it.

They had decided on dancing to Bad Romance and making it into a fast tango. Quinn was surprised to see how Puck could incorporate tango moves into a fast upbeat song like Bad Romance. She was impressed.

At the end of the song, Puck dips Quinn after dancing through the whole dance number. Quin stares up into is eyes as he looks down at her. "That was good," Puck compliments softly still holding on to Quinn while breathing heavily.

Quinn nods. "It was," she whispers in return.

Then Puck lips come down over hers and her world stops.

Kissing Puck was like a wonderland in Quinn's head. She felt at home, she felt happy, safe…wait a minute.

With a gasp, Quinn pulls away and backs away from Puck.

"Friends don't kiss each other," Quinn says quickly backing away from Puck as Puck tries to get closer. Puck has an apologetic look on his face.

"Q, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Shut up!" Quinn yells while tears gather up in her eyes.

"Q-"

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore! And I don't want to hear your apologies! It screws me up so freaking much Puck!" It was true. Just as Quinn thought she got her feeling over for Puck, he had to pull a stunt like this. Did he not have any common sense? Taking a deep breath, Quinn says firmly with tears going down her face. "I have been trying to get over my feelings for you. When I danced with you in the past, it felt like you had feeling for me too. But it's clear to me that you just want to abuse this friendship. Well, I'm not having it."

Puck stares at her. "You still have feeling for me? Even though I ignore them?"

Quinn laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "You are such an egg-head. Yes! I had feelings for you and just when I thought I had gotten rid of them, you pull this on me! What is going on with you Puck? Am I just another girl to you? One that you can just kiss and not care about her?"

"Quinn, that's not true. I'm just so confused in my head right now too. I never meet a girl like you. You're amazing, talented, caring and what am I? I'm just a Lima loser who doesn't deserve a person like you."

Quinn puts a hand up. "Save it. I don't want to hear how you think you're a Lima Loser. Puck, I know you're not. You are amazing. And I think this whole tough guy thing is just you trying to avoid your feelings. True feelings that you have for me. Am I right?" Quinn takes Puck's silence as an answer. "Puck, I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I meet you and I still love you now. But I can't do this with you."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Puck asks softly with a sadden tone.

"I mean. I can't do this dance with you knowing how I feel about you and how you may feel about me. I have been so stupid to let somebody like you in only to have my heart broken again. I need time to myself. Let me know if when you want to own up to your feelings. Maybe then it won't be too late."

With that said, Quinn goes over to Puck and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Once she's down, Quinn leaves the stage with tears rolling down her face.

If only she saw Brody on the other side of the stage with his camera.

* * *

"Hello Finn."

Finn turns around to see Terri, a woman in her thirties that he gives lessons to. Finn smiles. "Hi, Terri. What's up?"

Terri gives him a flirty look. "I hope you're ready for our singing lesson later. I have something planned for both of us."

Rachel, who is working as a stage crew member overhears the conversation and tries to get closer to both of them. She knew that Teri had been trying to get with Finn for a long time. She also knows that Finn was not too fond of her at all. But Terri doesn't seem to be taking the hint.

Happening to have a slushie in her hand, Rachel walks closely over to Terri. Then pretending to trip, Rachel allows the slushie to go out of her hands onto Terri's head. Terri yells at the contact and Finn looks at Rachel in shook while Rachel tries not to laugh.

Turning over to Rachel, Terri point at her. "You did this on purpose!"

Turning to her acting skills, Rachel pulls a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry. I accidently tripped."

"Uhh! I have to go get cleaned up now. Forget the lesson tonight Finn!" With that said, Terri stomps out. Rachel puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

When she turns to Finn however, he has a glare on his face.

"What was that about?" Finn asks.

"I just don't want her near you," Rachel says quietly.

"We'll talk later. I have to go for another meeting for this talent show," Finn says quickly.

Rachel could only nod.

She really hoped that Finn wasn't too mad at her.

* * *

That night, Rachel sits in Finn's room waiting for him to come back from the meeting. Looking around the room, she sees some pictures of him and his family. Some of the pictures were him as a football player and in the glee club with Santana and Mercedes. There was also one with him and Puck.

Then there was one on his nightstand that caught her attention.

It was a picture of him and Rachel.

Rachel was sitting on his lap with a big smile on her face while Finn was staring lovingly at her with a smile on his face. Seeing the picture made Rachel smile.

"You like it?"

Rachel turns around to see Finn walking over to her. Rachel gives him a soft smile and nods. Finn then gives her a smile too.

"Come here," Finn says as he sits on his bed and pats his lap. Once Rachel makes her way over to him, he pulls her into his lap with one hand around her waist and the other on her thigh. He kisses her cheek and sighs as Rachel wraps her arms around his neck.

After a minute, Finn finally speaks. "I should be angry at you for doing that to Terri."

Rachel looks at him. "But you're not right?" she asks.

Finn shakes his head and smirks. "I should be considering she pays me good bonuses for lessons. But I think she was just trying to get into my pants honestly. But I want you to know that I don't sleep around. Except for Santana."

Rachel's eyebrows furrow. "Santana?"

Finn shake his head. "It was during my sophomore year of high school. Santana and I didn't get along very well and then one day she decided it was time for me to give up the big V. She wanted to improve her image in her cheerleading squad. Anyway, we did it but it just didn't mean anything."

"And now?" Rachel asks.

Finn smiles and brushes her hair back. "It means something. Because I'm doing it with somebody who loves me and I love her back."

Rachel beams and kisses Finn again. She doesn't know when, but she somehow finds herself below Finn on his bed. Finn kisses her deeply as he lifts her head over her head. Once it's removed, Finn presses kisses to her neck and down to her collarbone. He nibbles on her collarbone as he reaches over her back and unclasps her bra.

Rachel then tugs his shirt over his head and tugs it to the side. Finn groans as Rachel kisses, bites and licks his neck. Rachel smirks once she realizes she left a hickey. Serves him right for leaving hickeys on her.

"Now you have to cover your neck for a while." Rachel says.

Finn reaches up to touch the light swelling on his neck. He chuckles and leans down to kiss Rachel again. "Worth it," he whispers against her lips before he kisses her again.

Later that night, as Rachel stands outside his door to kiss him goodbye, she doesn't notice Terri standing by her cabin.

And she doesn't look happy.

* * *

The next day, Rachel could feel the air thickening at breakfast. Turning over to Quinn, she has a very tired and an angry gaze on her face. She had been quiet these past couple of days. For what reason? She didn't know. All she knew was that Quinn had offered to sing in the group number with her, Finn and Puck. Surely she must be happy about that?

Sandy and Jesse had joined them for breakfast that morning. After eating for a while in silence, Sandy breaks the silence.

"You what Russell? You ever had a patient that you thought was sick but it turns out that they weren't?" Sandy asks.

Russell turns to him in confusion. "What's going on Sandy?"

"Well, I have two employees who are going to be in serious trouble. I thought these two employees were honest and truthful and hard working. But apparently have been having two much fun with the guests."

"Who Sandy?" Russell asks.

"Brody! Come over here!" Sandy yells.

"Yes sir?" Brody asks once he comes over.

"Show Mr. Russell and Miss Shelby the photo you took."

Brody smirks and takes the photo out of his pants pockets. When Quinn sees the photo, she gasps.

It is a picture of Quinn kissing Puck goodbye the day she yelled at him.

"Wait. Quinn, is this you?" Shelby asks.

Quinn freezes, not sure of what to do or say. Turning her head to look at Russell and Shelby. Russel looks like he's about to attack while Shelby look mortified. Kitty looks shocked.

"Daddy, Shelby please. It's not what you think. I-"

"Quinn Fabray! You were kissing him!" Russell yells.

"Yes! I did but it's not what you think! It was just a goodbye kiss and that's it! It's nothing more!" Quinn explains as tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Well regardless of what it was, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire Puck. We have a no guest on employee relationship rule her that is beyond professional." Sandy says.

"Sandy please, I was the one who kissed him. I pulled it on him. He didn't see it coming. Please don't do this," Quinn begs.

"We also have another scandal here," Sandy begin, ignoring Quinn's plea. "Apparently a guest complained that her wallet went missing. She left her coat to go play bingo and when she came back, she said her wallet was gone. She said that Finn walked over by her coat. And so we asked him where he was last night. And he said he was in his room, reading."

Jesse laughs. "That a lie. I've been to Finn's room and he doesn't even have books."

Rachel quickly tenses. Turning over to Sandy, she says "Russell, there was must be a mistake. I know Finn didn't take the wallet. Did you talk to Brittney? Her cat, Lord Tubbington always seems to wander around. Maybe he took it."

"Rachel Berry, do not go accusing a cat that doesn't even know what a wallet is," Shelby scolds.

"But I saw him with a couple of wallets. Sometime Brittney accidently lets him out of her cabin. Please Sandy, Finn didn't take the wallet."

"Well there is too much evidence stacked against him." Standing up, Sandy puts a hand of Jesse's arms. "Come along Jesse and you'll learn what it's like to fire two employees."

"Wait!" Rachel yells as she gets up. "Sandy I know Finn didn't take the wallet." She then knew was she had to do. Taking a deep breath she confessed. "And the reason I know is that because I was with him in his room last night."

Silence. Turning to look at her family, she sees Russell who looks like he's about to explode, Shelby looks scared, Kitty looks confused and Quinn looks sad and angry at the same time.

Rachel then runs out with Quinn following right behind her.

* * *

"Rachel! We need to talk!" Quinn says while running after Rachel to the garden by the lake of McKinley's.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel yells back.

Quinn then grabs Rachel by the wrist and yanks her back to look at her. "No! I think we do!" Quinn yells startling Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Finn relationship?!"

"Why did you kiss Puck?!" Rachel counters.

"I asked you first." Quinn growls.

Rachel looks down trying to keep tears from falling. "We were keeping it a secret. We were going to wait to tell people later."

"Define late Rachel. When you were going off to NYADA?" Quinn asks. Rachel looks at Quinn in shock. "I found out. I heard you reading your NYADA letter in our room from the living room."

"You were spying on me?" Rachel asks.

"Yes I was. Because I knew you were hiding something from me. Or now, to find out you were hiding two things from me. Anything else I need to know about?"

Rachel shakes her head in shame, "No. Nothing else."

"Rachel, I wouldn't have said anything to anyone about you and Finn. I could tell you were happy with him."

Rachel then looks at her. "What was the deal with Puck?"

Quinn turns away from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Quinn, you already beated out of me of what happened in the dining room. What happened?" Rachel says firmly

Quinn then turns back to look at Rachel with tears streaming down her face. "Do you want to know the whole story?" With a nod from Rachel, Quinn starts. "Rachel, during my freshmen year, I got pregnant with Biff's child."

Rachel eyes grew wide. Pregnant? "Quinn," she says softly.

"I was so scared Rachel. When I told Biff about it, he broke up with me. I got so stressed from everything and I had a miscarriage. I have been feeling so lost. I've been losing my mind. And nobody was there for me!" Quinn then starts to cry and she sits down on a rocking chair by the lake.

Rachel then takes a seat next to Quinn and puts an arms around her shoulders and lets Quinn cry it out. After a few minutes, Quinn pulls back. "Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asks soothingly.

"I had lost the baby right after you lost your dads. I didn't want to be a distraction while you were in the hospital."

"But that doesn't mean that we didn't care about your feelings too Quinn." Rachel says causing Quinn to laugh half-heartedly.

"Puck said the same thing. But I was feeling so gross. So upset and so angry to go to anyone. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I never meant to hurt anybody." Quinn says with tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody either Quinn. Especially you. You're my best friend." Rachel says quietly.

Quinn gives her a small smile. "You are too. For a sister I mean." Rachel then feels tears go down her face and then she pulls Quinn into a hug as they both cry out their frustration, heartache and anger they have been feeling for too long. It took a while but their tears eventually slowed.

Pulling back from each other, they both smiled at each other.

"No secrets?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods and smiles. "No more secrets."

"You know I kind of had a feeling you were in a relationship with Finn. I could tell from the moment you saw him, that you were a goner. It was kind of cute. But I knew you deserved to be happy." Quinn admits causing Rachel to blush.

"You don't even know how good he was been to me. He's my person. I know it. I can tell Puck is your person." Rachel says softly.

"He gave the feeling of being alive again. I loved everything about Rachel. Even his weaknesses. But right now, I think he needs to figure out his feelings. I won't be taken advantaged of anymore."

Rachel nods. "Well, I'm here for you every step of the way if you need me." Rachel claims.

Quinn smiles sadly and Rachel gives her a sad look too.

They knew they were in deep trouble.

But they were back together a sisters.

And they could get out of this together.

* * *

"Rachel. Wake up."

Rachel stretches her arms out and opens her eyes to see Finn looking down at her. "Hey."

"I've have been looking for you everywhere. You know, Terri tried to accuse me of t stealing her wallet. Turns out, Brittney's cat did take the wallet but she wanted to blame me for it."

Rachel then gets up from the couch she was sleeping in. "So it's ok! I knew it would work out." She says happily.

Finn doesn't look at her. "I'm out baby," Finn says quietly. Rachel's heart immediately broke.

"They fired you because of me." Rachel states in a statement not in a questioning way.

Finn nods. "If I leave quietly with Puck, we'll get our summer bonuses. But that means that the entertainment staff will not be performing.

Rachel then starts to pace. "Great! I hurt you. My family. All of this and I did it for nothing!" Rachel cries.

Finn then grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back to him. He places his hands on her arms. "No baby. It wasn't nothing. Nobody ever stood up for me before. You're amazing."

"But I got you fired," Rachel sobs. "I've hurt everybody I've known and loved. I'm horrible."

Finn shakes his head. "You are all that's good in the world," he whispers before he pulls her into a passionate kiss. He kisses her deeply as she wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her the way she deserves to be kissed. Kisses her like she is his lifeline. Kisses her like they are tethered.

Finally, Finn pulls away. He reaches up to wipe her tears off of her face. With a deep breath, Finn starts to speak. "I love you so much. And it kills me that I can't be with you." Finn then swallows the lump in his throat and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. Turning Rachel around, he puts the necklace on her and then presses a kiss to her hairline.

Rachel looks down and sees a tiny star on it. She turns around with a touched look on her face and more tears face.

"You're real star. And you need to shine. Just because I can't be with you, doesn't mean that I don't believe in you." Finn says while holding her hands.

Rachel lets out a sharp breath. Looking up at Finn with teary eyes she kisses him one more time. "Thank you," she says after she pulls away.

* * *

Pucks takes a deep breath and knocks on the door in front of him.

 _Get it together Puckerman._

Russell then comes into his view.

Puck removes his glasses to look at him in the eye. "Mr. Fabray sir, I know things have been a shock for you and I'm sorry you may feel betrayed. I know you may think that Quin trouble maker but she's not."

"Young man, don't you dare how I feel or think! You don't even know how I feel or think. What I'm thinking right now are about how two punks like you and Hudson go around knocking up with god only knows how many girls, Finn knocks up Brittney and then goes to a poor innocent girl like Rachel. You seem to be doing the same thing towards Quinn as well!"

Puck nods. "Yeah, I guess you would see that. But you don't know how talented Quinn is and she wants to open up to you about things and show you her true self. If can just-"

"I want you out. Get out of my face. Right now." Russell growls angrily.

Pucks opens his mouth but the closes it again. With a nod, Puck walks away.

He screwed up.

Big time.

* * *

The next day, Finn and Puck were all packed up to leave. Finn hugs Kurt goodbye while Puck hugs Rachel goodbye.

"Quinn?" Pucks asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "She didn't want to come see you. She's really hurting right now."

Puck sighs and nods. "Take care of her. Tell her I'm sorry and I hope she can forgive me."

Rachel nods. "I'll tell her."

Rachel then turns to Finn. Finn opens his arms and Rachel immediately runs into them. She can tell he is trying to keep it together for her. Rachel tightens her arms around him.

She doesn't want to let go of him.

Finn then leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately and envelops her into his embrace. After a minute, Finn pulls away.

"I'll never be sorry," Finn says.

Rachel nods and gives him a sad smile. "Neither will I."

With a final kiss to her forehead, Puck and Finn leave in Finn's blue pick-up truck.

Once it is out of her sight, Rachel feels tears going down her face and Kurt goes to her side and wraps his arms around her as she starts to cry.

* * *

Quinn finds Russell sitting on a patio by the lake.

With a deep breath, Quinn goes over and stands right in front of her. Her heart aches when he won't even looks at her. She hates that he's ignoring her.

"Daddy, you can't keep ignoring me. I'm a part of the family just like everyone else. I know you're hurting but I'm hurting too. I know I may seem like a mystery to you but if you love you, you'll love everything about me. Even the worst parts. And I love you!" Quinn then starts to cry but continues her speech. "Daddy, Puck made me feel alive after I lost my baby."

Russell then turns to her in alarm with a questioning look in his eyes but doesn't say anything. Quinn then continues. "Daddy, I got pregnant by Biff last year and I was so scared to tell you. I didn't want to let you down. I got so stressed I lost the baby right after Rachel lost her dads. I didn't want to get the way of her needing help. And I am so sorry daddy I didn't tell you sooner. But you let me down too. I thought I could come to you about anything but you only want to hear good things. Not any bad things that come up in our family. For that, I'm sorry for you."

Quinn then runs away as more sobs get out of her body.

What she didn't see was behind her, was Russell crying too.

* * *

 **Oh boy. What do you guys think? So sorry this took me so long to write but I was having a hard time getting this together. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys. There is only one more chapter in this story! Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to have surgery last week and I was not in the best of moods to write. Thank you guys so much for staying with this story! It makes me smile to see all of the reviews and followers I have gotten for this.** **Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

"Rachel, we need to talk."

Rachel turned around to see my mother Shelby walking towards her on the gazebo by the lake of McKinley's.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rachel says quietly while turning her head back towards the lake.

"Rachel don't do this. I think we need to talk and we are going to." Shelby scolds, sitting next to her daughter. "Look at me Rachel. Please."

With a huff, Rachel slowly turns over to face Shelby with tears in her eyes. To say Rachel looked terrible was definitely an understatement. She didn't sleep at all since Finn had been fired and she couldn't help but feel heartbroken and upset at what all she caused for her family and friends.

"Rachel, I just want to understand. I raised you right."

Rachel nods her head. "You did. Along with my dads."

"But why would you have a love affair to somebody who is overage? What if he took advantage of you or hurt you?"

Rachel shakes her head. Anger was already going through her body with everything Shelby was saying. "Finn would never do any of that. He loves me. He's made me feel alive again. He is one of the only people who believed in my dreams."

Shelby tilts her head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel laughs angrily and reaches into her bag and pulls out her NYADA letter and hands it over to Shelby. Shelby gives her a look of confusion but takes the letter and reads it. After a second, Shelby puts the letter down in shock.

"Rachel, you got into NYADA?" Shelby asked quietly.

Rachel nods. "That's what it says doesn't it?"

"Rachel why didn't you say anything? I didn't even know you auditioned for NYADA."

Rachel sighs. "Because after I auditioned, I lost my dads. I wasn't even sure if I was going even if I did make it because of them. I was also scared to tell you and Russel because of I know you didn't make it in and Russel doesn't care much for the arts. I got scared," Rachel chokes out with tears going down her face. "I got this letter last week. I told Finn about it and e encouraged me to accept. So I'm going to New York. Whether you or Russel like it or not. I can't be stuck here for the rest of my life." Rachel says a bit more firmly.

Shelby's face softens and she reaches for Rachel's hand and squeezes it. "Rachel, I want you to know that you didn't ever have to hide this from me. I would have supported you. Hell, I knew you weren't made for Ohio when I first heard you sing when you were three. Would I have been jealous? Yes. But I know this is your time Rachel. Take it." Shelby encourages.

Rachel wipes her tears and nods. "I plan too. I just feel so empty right now without Finn. I know it was sudden but I feel connected to him. He's my person." Rachel says with more tears going down her face.

Shelby gives her a look of sympathy and squeezes Rachel's hand again. "Rachel, he would want you to do this. If he loved you, he would want you to go to New York."

Rachel gives her a teary smile. "I know. I just…I love him mom. I love him." With that said, a sob escapes Rachel's throat and Shelby pulls her in for a hug and holds her. As her cries fill the air, Rachel feels better knowing she has her mom's support again.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns around from her mirror in her room to see Kitty coming in with a sullen look on her face. Quinn gives her a look of confusion while Kitty sits on her bed.

"Everything okay Kitty?" Quinn asks.

Kitty stares at her for a second before she shakes her head. "You and Rachel were right….Brody is not a good guy."

Quinn then gets up from her spot by the mirror and sits next to Kitty and wraps an arms around her. "What happened?"

Kitty turns her head to look at her. "I found out a few things about him. I went over the other night and I saw him in bed with another woman. Thank god, I didn't give the V to him."

Quinn rubs her amrs gently. "Kitty, I'm sorry. I knew you liked him. But-"

"I also heard that he touched you." Kitty admits softly.

Quinn freezes in shock. "How did you find out?" Quinn asks softly.

"I was so upset that I decided to take a walk to try and relax. I ran into a woman named Mercedes. She saw me upset and she took me back to her room and we talked. When were you going to tell me you were friends with some of the staff here?"

Quinn only shrugs and encourages her to go on.

Kitty takes a deep breath before continuing. "She told me that you were touched by Brody without your permission. She also told me that you didn't want anyone to know, but she flet like she needed to tell me so I could keep an eye out for myself that way I didn't get hurt like you did. Quinn, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I hope you're not mad at Mercedes or me."

Kitty has tears going down her face and Quinn pulls her in for a hug. Whispering into Kitty ear, she says "Kitty, I'm not mad at you at all. Or Mercedes. I just didn't want you to settle for somebody like Brody. You deserve somebody so much better. I'm just glad nothing big happened between you two that could cause even deeper heartbreak."

Kitty then pulls away and gives her a smile. "You really are the best sister ever. You know that right?"

The girls then share a laugh.

"So who is this guy you kissed?" Kitty asks.

Quinn shakes her head. "It doesn't matter anymore Kitty. He's gone. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"You love him don't you?"

Quinn sighs and shakes her head again. "I thought I did. But now I'm not sure. I've never felt this way about anybody before. Not even when I was dating Biff."

"Yeah, what happened with that? You said you would tell me why you guys broke up so fast. What was going on with that?" Kitty asks curiously.

Quinn stares at Kitty for a long moments before she speaks. "Kitty, during my freshman year of college, I got pregnant."

Kitty eyes went wide at the information. "Are you trying o tell me that Biff didn't take it well?"

Quinn nodded and let out a shaky laugh. "You are so dumb kitty. But you're smart. Yeah that's why."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Quinn sighs and looks down at her hands as tears start to fall. "When Rachel lost her dads, I lost my baby. I was so stressed about whether or not to tell you and our family. I lost it. I didn't want to be in the way of Rachel's recovery and so I just kept it a secret."

Kitty then grabs her hand and squeezes it. "Quinn, just because Rachel was going through a hard time, doesn't mean that your feeling should have been put on the back burner. We care about you."

Quinn let out another small watery laugh. "Puck said the same thing."

"You really liked him didn't you?"

"I never felt more alive before when I was with him."

Kitty then pulls Quinn for a hug as Quinn lets out more tears.

Having a supportive sister rocks.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?"

Puck turns to see Finn coming in from his morning run. Since both of them were fired, Finn and Puck decided to rent a small apartment they could afford form the money they had left over from their jobs. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough until they found other jobs.

"Not much. You?" Puck asks.

Finn sighs and grabs a bottle of water from the small fridge and sits on in the arm chair. "Can't stop thinking about Rachel. I miss her so much."

Puck nods and turns back to the T.V. "I can tell. You're in deep."

"I know. I love her", Finn says quietly.

Puck's eyes grow wide. "You love her?"

Finn nods. "I do. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Puck shakes his head. "I just wanted to be sure that I heard you right," he lied.

Finn gives him an amused look. "Puck, I heard you had a crush on Quinn. No need to lie man."

Puck then looks around the room avoiding Finn's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. You know me, no girl ever holds me done."

"Except for Quinn."

"Except for Quinn, but- Hey!" Puck exclaims. Finn then lets out a laugh.

"HA! I got you to admit it!" Finn points out.

Puck sighs and rubs his head. "Is it that obvious?" he asks quietly.

Finn nods in response. "I can tell you miss her."

Puck shakes his head. "I never felt this way about any girl before. Quinn is a total badass Finn once you get to know her. She's beautiful, smart, and tough. All of that in one girl is hard to find."

Finn lets out a low whistle. "You sound like you love her."

Puck looks up at Finn. How could Finn read him so easily? Maybe Finn was right. Maybe he did. Actually the more he thought about Quinn, the more he realized he loved everything about her. Her smile. Her talent. Her personality. Everything. "What if I do?" Puck asks quietly.

"What do you think you need to do?" Finn asks back.

Puck thought for a minute. He wanted to tell Quinn. But how? She was pissed at him. How was he going to tell her and get her to listen.

Then it hit.

"That talent show!" Puck exclaims.

Finn gives him a look of confusion. "How in the hell are you going to do that?"

Puck smirks. "Quinn and I were supposed to perform a number together. Well, I'm going to go there and I'm going to dance that dance with her. You could go with me dude. You know, see Rachel."

Finn eyes went wide. "Shit! I forgot that I signed Rachel up to do a solo by herself! She doesn't even know, she's performing!"

Puck's smirks turns even bigger. "Well, looks like we both have to go now. I don't care what Sandy says or does but we need to go."

Finn nods. "Yeah. You're right. But I have something in mind and I'm going to need your help with it."

* * *

The day of the talent show came very slowly for both Rachel and Quinn. Both of them really wanted to go home but the whole family was paid up till the end of the summer. They had no choice.

Rachel and Quinn tense up when they see Brody walk past them. Kitty has a look of dark hate. Russel who is sitting next to Kitty, doesn't take notice in the girls' behavior and gets up.

"Brody, hold on!" Russell says as Brody stops to look at him. Reaching into his pocket, Russell pulls out a check made out to Brody. With a smile he says, "Good luck with the rest of your college career son."

Brody smiles and takes the check. "Thank you sir. Oh, and thank you for your help with Brittney. I'm sure you've dealt with those kind of situations before."

Russell eyes furrow in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sure Brittney has slept with other people besides me. She's not that smart. She just wanted to –"Before Brody could finish, Russell takes the check right out of Brody's hands.

Russell then sits down and rubs his forehead, feeling very guilty.

At the current moment, the staff and other performers from the talent show were singing a traditional goodbye song. As they were performing, Rachel could see the entertainment staff behind the tables by the doors with sullen looks on their faces.

Quinn then grabs Rachel's hand and squeezes it. Rachel then gives her a small smile.

 _Just a little bit longer and then you're home free._

"Rachel? Is that Finn and Puck? Quinn asks, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Finn and Puck giving quick hugs and high fives to some of the entertainment staff. Rachel and Quinn's breathing stops by the time Finn and Puck make their way over to them. Russel turns to them at full attention but Shelby puts a steady hand on his shoulder. They doesn't know whether to cry or laugh.

Finn then grabs her hand and pulls her out of the chair. Looking deep into her eyes, he says "Nobody puts Rachel Berry in the corner." At that said, Finn pulls Rachel up to the stage with him. Rachel could only follow.

Quinn then turns to Puck with a questioning look. She opens her mouth to speak but Puck puts a finger to her lips. With a sweet smile, Puck says. "Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Puck then grabs Quinn hands and pulls her to the dance floor.

Finn steps up on the stage with Rachel causing the song the current groups was singing to stop.

Finn then grabs the microphone from the microphone stand set up on there and begins to speak.

"Hi. Umm, sorry about the interruption. But my entertainment staff always does the last act. But this year, somebody told us not too. Well, if I was going to let them have their way, it wouldn't serve the people who go here to McKinley's justice and they would miss true talent. So, right now, I'm going to sing with a one of a kind partner. One who's taught me how to be the person I've been made to me. Rachel Berry. Along with Rachel Berry, I'm going to have Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray dance with this song. Because of these ladies are sure talented."

The lights then dim and Rachel follows Finn to the side of the stage.

"Finn, what are we doing? I-" Rachel begins.

"You know _Time of my Life_ right?" Finn asks.

"Yes. But how-"

Finn then cuts her off with a kiss. His kiss is tender and gentle and it erases Rachel's memory of all the questions she has for him.

When Finn pulls away, he cups her cheek. "Trust me."

Rachel could only nod as Finn goes to the other side of the stage with a microphone in hand.

The music then starts to play and Finn starts to sing while making his way over to Rachel. Quinn stands in the middle of dance floor waiting for Puck with a confused look on her face.

 _Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Rachel sings when Finn makes her way over to Finn and he gives her a half smile as she starts to sing. Puck dips Quinn and lifts her arm up to wrap around his neck.

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

As Rachel sings, Puck spins Quinn out and he starts to dance with her. Quinn can't help but smile as she hears the entertainment staff start to sing in the background.

 _I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
And we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

 _Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love_

 _Because I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Finn reaches over to grab Rachel's hand and smiles as he stares into her eyes. Rachel beams at him in return and intertwines their fingers together.

 _Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

 _I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause now I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you _

Finn kisses Rachel as the audience applauds out loud and he quickly takes her off the stage. Quinn goes to join them but Puck quickly grabs her hand.

"Nope. We gotta a dance to do. The entertainment staff is helping us," Puck says with a smirk.

"Puck-"Quinn starts hesitant.

"Trust me." Puck states softly.

Kurt then comes up on stage followed by Santana, Brittney and Mercedes. Rachel and Quinn can't help but be amazed as they both hear Kurt start to sing for the first time since they meet him. Puck presses a kiss to Quinn's nose as he starts to do a complicated dance solo while Quinn does hers as well.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

 _I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

 _I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick, I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)_

 _You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance_

Puck twirls Quinn and breaks into a fast tango with her. Both of their eyes never leaving each other.

 _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

 _Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby_

As Quinn dances with Puck, she manages to glance over at her dad. Her dad is staring at her with a look that she can't name. Kitty has a big smile on her face and Shelby looks happy as well.

 _I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

 _(J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour)  
I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance_

 _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance_

Puck lifts Quinn into the air and spins her around as the song draws near to the end.

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance _

Puck dips Quinn and the whole audience gives them a round of applause with Puck and Quinn try to catch their breath.

"Wow." Quinn breathes.

Puck gives her a small smile and continues to holds Quinn in the same position. "I'm sorry," he says quietly.

Quinn stares up at him in confusion. "For what?"

Puck takes a deep breath. "For being such an ass. Quinn, you are the most beautiful person I've ever meet. And I'm sorry I ever let you go that easy. That is something I will never do again. If you'll have me."

Quinn stares at him in shock. Then all the feelings she felt for Puck came up once again. This time she knew these feelings were right.

With tears in her eyes, Quinn whispers "Did you love me?" referring to everything they've been through.

Puck smiles and he brings a hand to cup her cheek while the other one is wrapped around her waist. "Yes. Especially now."

Quinn lets out a shaky laugh and Puck kisses her deeply. Puck guides to her to a standing position and then lifts her off the ground again still kissing her.

A few seconds later, Puck pulls away. "Come on. Let's go. Your sister is going to perform."

"What? Does Rachel know?" Quinn asks as Puck takes her off the stage.

Puck turns to smirk at her. "Nope."

* * *

On the other side of the stage, Finn grabs a microphone as the stage lights dies down to one single spotlight.

"Here," Finn says as he gives it to Rachel. "It's your turn."

Rachel looks at him shocked. "Finn, I don't know."

"Stop. You've worked all summer long for this moment. The band knows just about any song there is out there and they will play whatever you want. Just go for it." Finn says firmly.

Rachel could only nod. With her head held high up, Rachel made her way to the stage.

Rachel could only think of one song that she was feeling right at that moment. Then, opening her mouth, Rachel started to sing.

 _There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever (forever)_

The faces of Rachel's fathers appear in her mind. Rachel can't help but smile. She knows they would love it.

 _I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

 _But when you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
When I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Rachel remembers all of her performing she did in high school and the feelings she felt as her singing gets stronger.

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allowed  
Baby Baby_

Finn then comes into her mind. Rachel turns to glance as Finn who is staring at her in awe and with a smile on his face. Rachel smiles at him as she sings.

 _If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

 _But it's all coming back_

Rachel then turns to Quinn and Puck. Quinn gives her an encouraging smile while Puck gives her a thumbs up.

 _There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
That whenever you'd try to hurt me  
I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever (forever)_

 _But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

 _But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your lousy love  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

 _When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

Rachel then turns to her family out in the crowd. Shelby has a beaming smile along with Kitty. Russell still has an unreadable look on his face.

 _If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
When I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But its all coming back to me now_

 _(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
and If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we …_

The audience then bursts into applause and stands up to give her a standing ovation. Rachel nods politely before quickly going off the stage. Finn opens his arms for her and she immediately goes into them.

Finn then pulls away and he cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. "You were amazing," he says.

Rachel laughs out a shaky laugh while tears roll down her face and she kisses him deeply. Finn lifts her into his arms and spins her around. She had missed him so much.

When Finn puts her down, Rachel whispers against his lips. "I love you."

Finn beams and kisses her again. "I love you too Rach," he breathes.

"Rachel! You were amazing!"

Rachel turns around to see Quinn and Puck coming towards them hand in hand. Rachel smiles at the sight of them together. Quinn gives Rachel a hug followed by Finn. After pulling away from Finn she says, "Take care of my sister. She deserves the best."

Finn nods. "I promise."

"Good. Because I will come after you if you don't."

Just then they both a heard a voice from behind them.

"You guys were wonderful out there."

Turning around, both couples saw Russell standing there. Walking towards Finn and Puck, he says "I know Puck didn't get Brittney in trouble. I also know you guys weren't trying to take advantage of my daughters. And when I'm wrong I say I'm wrong. I apologize"

Turning to Quinn he says "I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. Quinn, I love you and I'm sorry." Then going towards Rachel he says "Your mother told me last night about NYADA. Rachel, I'm so proud of you. If that's where you want to go, then go. You have the talent to do it."

With beaming smiles, Rachel and Quinn pull Russell into a hug. Russell chuckles and hugs them back before shaking hands with Finn and Puck.

Kurt then comes running to them. "Guys! The audience wants an encore!"

"Seriously?" Finn asks before running to the side of the stage with Rachel, Quinn and puck in tow. Sure enough, the audience was wanting an encore.

Turning to Rachel and Quinn, Finn asks. "You guys want to join us for an encore?"

Rachel and Quinn could only look at each other and smile.

There was only right answer.

* * *

The lights are dark. Then as the spotlights come on, the whole entertainment staff starts singing with Finn and Rachel in lead.

 _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_  
 _She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to grove  
She loves the lovin' things_

The boys and girls split on stage with Rachel leading the girls and Finn leading the boys. Rachel pretends to pull Finn close.

 _It won't be long, yes till you're alone  
When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home  
Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
He's squeezin' another_

Finn spins Rachel towards him and he kisses her temple before releasing her.

 _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

 _Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

The audience stands up to clap while Puck walks forward on the right side of the stage while Quinn walks to the left side of the stage. Turning to Quinn, he starts to sing.

 _I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
_

Quinn smiles and walks over to Puck as she sings.

 _Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things_

 _Cause he's lovin', he's touchin',  
He's squeezin' another_

Puck then picks Quinn up and twirls her bridal style as the entertainment staff starts to sing again.

 _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

 _Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na_

Rachel and Quinn both look at each other smile. It felt wonderful to perform together.

 _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
He said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

 _Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it _

The audience bursts into the biggest applause for of the night. Rachel and Quinn looks out to see Russell hollering and Shelby clapping along with Kitty. Turning to Finn, Rachel wraps her arms him in a hug which Finn reciprocates it while Quinn kisses Puck.

This was one awesome summer to remember.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

"Christopher Hiram Hudson and Austin LeRoy Hudson! Get back here this minute!"

Christopher and Austin could only laugh as their mother tries to go after them only to be stopped by Finn.

"Don't even think about it Rachel." Finn says firmly.

Rachel turns to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "Please Finn. I'm not even that pregnant yet!"

Finn then presses his lips to hers until the angry look on her face relaxed into a smile. When he pulled away, Rachel shakes her head. But she was smiling. The pregnancy hormones are something that Finn had learned more about when Rachel was pregnant with their twin boys. They had their twins just after a year and a half of marriage. One thing he learned was that his kisses could calm Rachel down in certain moments.

"Relax. They are just having fun. It's our summer vacation," Finn says gently.

Rachel could only nod before another voice reached their ears.

"Finn! Rachel! Hey!"

Rachel and Finn turn to see Noah and Quinn walking over. Quinn and Noah had been married for three years.

Rachel beams and goes over to hug her sister and brother-in-law. "Hey! It's so good to see you guys!" Pulling away from Puck, Rachel puts a hand over Quinn's stomach. "How is my niece doing?"

Quinn smiles and puts her hands on her round stomach. "Beth is doing great. She's a big daddy's girl. Quinn then reaches out and puts her hands on Rachel's stomach. "How is my niece doing?"

Rachel beams. "She's good. Kind of small though for her age."

Puck then interrupts them. "You guys ready to go to the cabin?"

Rachel and Quinn could only smile.

Ever since that summer night where both of the couples started dating without any secret, all lives changed. Rachel went to NYADA and got married at 23 just a few months after graduating. Finn went to New York University to become a teacher and got a teaching position and was able to finish graduate school.

Quinn and Puck went to California and Quinn graduated from Yale while Puck got involved in the fire department up at California. He also got a part time job as a dance instructor for weddings. They supported each other and lived together until Puck asked Quinn to marry him after five years of dating. Now they have been married for almost four years and they were expecting their first child.

Things got easier with Russell. Quinn and Russell spent more time together and they healed some wounds between them. Brittney also healed up with the help of Russell and continued dancing at McKinley's with Santana. Kurt and Blaine became the managers of the entertainment staff after Finn and Puck left to go be with Rachel and Quinn.

After Quinn and Noah got married, both couples decided to visit McKinley's for a family reunion. It would mostly be Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck and other immediate family members.

"Rachel! Quinn! It's so good to see you guys!"

Rachel and Quinn turn to see Kitty coming forward. Rachel and Quinn wrap her sister in a hug.

"Kitty, how are you?" How's Artie?" Quinn asked.

Kitty beamed at the mention of her soon-to-be husband. Kitty had met Artie when she went to New York. Artie was study film at an New York Film Academy.

"He's good. They want him to direct some kind of musical. More details will be soon to follow, I'm sure. Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting."

Rachel goes to follow Kitty but before Quinn could move, Puck pulls Quinn in for a kiss. Quinn giggles against his lips and pulls away.

"What was that for?" Quinn asks softly.

Puck shrugs. "I just felt like kissing you. I can do that you know."

Quinn shakes her head and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night Finn and Rachel were laying hammock. Rachel was laying next o his side while Finn had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her little bump.

Pressing his lips to her temple, he whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel turned her head to look at him. "You. I mean. I can't believe it's been ten years since I first meet you."

Finn smiles. "That was the best summer ever."

Rachel beams and kisses Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too. And our kids and our baby too." Finn whispers.

Rachel kisses Finn again as he holds her. She couldn't believe that an amazing man like Finn would come into her life. He really was the best husband and Father a girl could ask for. They had two wonderful kids and a third child on the way. As Rachel kisses Finn, she knows there was no place she rather be. As Finn kisses her back, she knows he feels the exact same way.

It really was a summer to remember.

* * *

 **And one more story is done. I'm so sorry this took me so long to finish. I have been very busy. I had surgery last week and was needing to recover and I moved back to school.**

 **Now here is the bad news. This might be my last story. I have started my junior year in college and I am going to be very busy. I wanted to finish this story because you guys encouraged me to finish it through your wonderful reviews. But I need to focus on school and my new job. It has been awesome writing for you guys and I hope you guys check out my other stories. I may come back but I may not. But for right now, I must tell you guys goodbye. Feel free to PM me! I still read fanfics on here! Thank you guys for being awesome. Reviews are love to me!**

 **-Caroline**


End file.
